Truth can change you
by ness171990
Summary: **COMPLETE** Hermione returns to Hogwarts with Ginny, Luna and a few others for her final year. She meets someone shes barely seen before, in the same year she is, and falls for him. What happens when she does? And what does Kinglsey ask her to do?
1. Introduction

Introduction:

"Hermione, will you please talk to me?" A boy with messy black hair and green eyes said loudly to a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"I can't tell you anything Harry," Hermione sighed.

"Damn it Hermione!" Harry banged his hand on the table, "It's always the same with you. Stop closing yourself in!"

"Harry I want to tell you, I really do, but I can't." Tears had formed in Hermione's eyes and she stood up ready to run off but she felt a hand grab her left wrist. She shrieked with pain. Harry stared at her and then looked at his hand holding her wrist. What he saw shocked him beyond anything else.

He saw the tail end of the dark mark, on Hermione Granger's arm. He looked at her. There were so many things he wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to. All he could choke out was a small, "Why?"

Hermione sighed, "Because…" she began telling Harry the whole story.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this very small introduction to my story. So I don't confuse anyone I wanted to let you know that the story will actually start in the next chapter. This is a future scene, which may appear slightly different due to details added later in the story. It's like a movie where it starts with the last scene. This scene will appear later on in the story. It's like the climax, so please review and tell me what you think!!

* This basically follows the books except for the fact that Ron never kissed Hermione, basically the only thing I disregard from Deathly Hallows.*


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hermione Granger stood on platform 9 ¾ on that sunny September first. She was the only one of the trio to be returning to Hogwarts to complete her last year. Both Harry and Ron, determined to become Aurors, were accepted into the Ministry instantly after their proposal. After all, Harry was the one to defeat Voldemort, and couldn't have done it without Ron and Hermione's help. Hermione was also offered a position, but turned it down wanting to complete her final year first.

As she put her trunk on the train she searched the crowd for her best girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Ginny had to redo her sixth year, having dropped out because of Voldemorts threat to her family. She sighed, not seeing the familiar head of red hair amongst everyone, and got on the train.

Looking for an empty compartment was nearly impossible when the time got closer to the departure of the train. It was quarter to eleven and the train was pretty full. Hermione actually found an empty compartment at the back of a carriage and sat down, moments later a knock on the door made Hermione jump. Looking at the door, she saw a handsome dirty blonde haired boy with dark blue eyes.

"Would you mind if I sat here? I can't seem to find a seat anywhere."

"Go ahead," Hermione replied. The boy looked familiar. She recognized him as a fellow seventh year, as herself, but couldn't remember which house he was in.

"Richard Wilson," he said.

"Her-,"

"-Mione Granger, I know. Beat me in every class, third best, next to you and that Malfoy. He always seemed to get second."

"Malfoy," Hermione repeated grudgly. Draco Malfoy was the same age as Hermione and was in the same year she was, only he was in Slytherin house while she was in Gryffindor. Malfoy despised and loathed Hermione because of her heritage, brain and being Harry Potter's friend.

"Except in Defense, Potter was always best."

This made Hermione smile. "Harry took his defense very seriously, helped him defeat Voldemort in the end." The boy flinched very slightly at the mention of the dark wizard, as everyone else in the Magical World would. Even when he was gone, his name still brought fear to them, especially since he still had Death Eaters around somewhere.

Just then the compartment door opened and Ginny Weasley walked in followed by a girl with blonde hair and a dreamy expression.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed getting up and giving her friend a hug, "Luna," giving the other girl a hug.

"Hello Richard," Luna said acknowledging the boy.

"Luna Lovegood, how nice to see you,"

"You know each other?" Hermione asked sitting down.

"Oh yes, Richards family helped my father out of a tight spot a couple of years ago, just after my mom died. We're also in the same house."

"Father warned Xeno about those stones,"

"What happened?" Hermione asked, realizing the boy was in Ravenclaw.

"Xeno Lovegood found these stones that he believes to belong to Nargles. He said Nargles made them to scare off unwanted enemies. Well, in reality the stones would jinx anyone who tired to touch them. Dark magic is placed on the stones. Xeno didn't believe my father and tried to pick up the stone." Hermione placed her hands over her mouth as Richard continued. "Xeno was then thrown into a tree and jinxed. Father helped him while mother cured him but Xeno is determined to prove those stones belong to Nargles and find them again."

"That's terrible," Hermione said. Ginny, still standing by the door, cleared her throat loudly to remind her she was still there, and made her friend jump.

"Oh Ginny, sorry I forgot. Richard Wilson, Ginny Weasley," The two shook hands and Ginny sat down beside Hermione. Luna was seated beside Richard.

"Are you going into your seventh year or repeating your sixth Luna?" Hermonie asked.

"Sixth, daddy thought it best since I was captured just before the Christmas break. But Richard, what are you doing back?"

"Father thought, since last year was corrupted by Death Eaters in the class room, that I should repeat my Seventh Year."

"Smart plan," Hermione said.

"What about Harry and Ron?" Luna inquired.

"They're training to become Aurors." Hermione said. "Ron was sad to see me leave. I'll never understand that boy."

"Oh Hermione, are you so naïve about boys, you still don't know?" Ginny exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione, Ron's in love with you."

"Rubbish, he loves me like a sister, as I love him as a brother."

"No, Harry loves you as a sister, Ron's in love with you."

"No he isn't,"

"It's true Hermione," Ginny said seriously. Hermione sat and thought about it, maybe he was.

"But I don't like him like that,"

"I know," Ginny said sadly, "but he doesn't seem to get it through his thick head." There was silence. Hermione looked out the window to see fields pass by.

"When did we leave the station?"

"About half an hour ago,"

"Have we actually been talking that long?" Ginny nodded. Hermione leaned her head to the back of the seat and stared up at the ceiling. She was thinking about how to tell Ron she didn't like him the way he did. She fell asleep and was awoken by the sound of a woman's voice asking, "Anything off the trolley?"

She sat up and looked around the compartment. It seemed Ginny and Luna went to the trolley, being as Richard was the only one there. He was watching Hermione as she stretched and sat up.

"What?" she asked as he continued watching her.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep," Hermione blushed. "Did you want anything to eat?"

"Ginny knows what I like. She'll probably get me something."

Sure enough when Ginny and Luna returned, their arms were full of sweets. Ginny smiled when she saw Hermione awake and handed her a box of every flavor beans, some treacle treat, cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs, along with a bottle of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione replied. She tried to pay Ginny but Ginny refused and Hermione shrugged. She ate a cauldron cake and was snacking on a few beans, making funny faces at the odd tasting ones, like wood or ear wax. Richard was laughing.

"What?"

"You make funny faces when you eat those."

"Watching me again?"

"Yes," he replied simply. Hermione went pink and took a bite of a chocolate frog.

The rest of the journey to Hogwarts went by quickly. Hermione enjoyed being back on the train with Ginny and Luna. Every once in a while someone she knew would drop in to say hi, including Dean Thomas, another boy who missed out on his seventh year because of Voldemort. She missed riding the train last year, being on a journey to find and destroy all the Horecuxes and defeat Voldemort.

Hermione was excited when McGonagall wrote her asking her to complete her seventh year. At long last the train stopped at Hogsmead station. Hermione was excited to be back.

A/N: Ok, so this is the start of the story. You've been introduced to a new guy who will have a major part in this story. The question is: **Can he be trusted?** You'll have to read to find out!! Please review  **:**D


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hermione stepped off the train and heard the familiar voice of Hagrid calling, "Fist years over 'ere, first years!" Hermione grinned and walked up to him, she had missed his voice.

"Hagrid,"

"Hermione," Hagrid said turning around. He picked her up in a bone crushing bear hug, "Good to see you back."

"Good to be back," Hermione smiled.

"We'll have to catch up later, gotta take the first years now." Hermione gave him another smile. In which he returned before turning and ushering the first years to the boats.

"Come on 'Mione," Ginny said pulling her along to the carriages.

"I've missed this place so much," Hermione sighed. As they approached the carriages she stopped dead. "Gin,"

"Mmm," Ginny replied distractedly.

"The threastles, I can see them." Ginny turned. Sure enough, there pulling the carriages, were the skeletal black horses.

"Not surprising is it?" Ginny asked. "I'm sure many can see them now. Hundreds witnessed the death of Voldemort."

"I suppose you're right." They got up into an empty carriage and waited to see if anyone else would join them.

"Hey 'Mione,"

"Yea,"

"I just realized you were in the compartment the whole time."

"Yea," Hermione said confused, not understanding her friend's comment.

"Well, that means you weren't made Head Girl."

"Oh," Hermione replied, "Yea. When McGonagall wrote me asking me to return to Hogwarts I wrote back saying I would but requesting not to be made Head Girl,"

"But why?"

"Well, for one it wouldn't be fair to those who are actually in their seventh year here and not repeating it and for two I want to take this year easy. Too much has gone on last year; I didn't want too much stress on me. I want to enjoy my last year."

Ginny nodded her head in understanding. She could understand Hermione's reasoning behind it. The carriages pulled up to Hogwarts and Hermione and Ginny got out and walked inside. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table and waited with everyone else for the arrival of the first years and the sorting ceremony.

Hermione looked up to the staff table and smiled at all the familiar faces. She noticed there were a few empty seats at the table. Not surprising as they were in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Transfiguration teacher, as McGonagall was the headmistress now. She guessed, as Slughorn only agreed to teach potions for Dumbledore that they also needed a new Potions teacher. Hagrid was also missing, but she guessed that was because he was still with the first years.

The door to the Great Hall opened and Hagrid walked in leading the first years. It was a brilliant sight, seeing the half giant lead the small, scared first years down to the staff table. The stool and sorting hat were already placed in front of the staff table. Hagrid stood up front and waited for McGonagall to make an announcement before the sorting.

"Before we have our sorting, I'd like to introduce you, for those who don't know him, Hagrid. He will be taking over the duties I had, such as leading the first years. Let the sorting begin."

But before the sorting could start, the hat started to sing.

_The war is over let peace be made_

_In the school we call our home_

_The founders would be proud_

_To know it was some of our own_

_Who rid our world of the evil one_

_So we could live like this_

_I shall place you in a house_

_Where you may be as proud_

_To know it was your own_

_Who didn't let us down_

_You may be a Gryffindor_

_With a brave and loyal heart_

_Or hard working and very smart_

_As a young Ravenclaw_

_Or maybe you are cunning_

_As those Slytherins tend to be_

_But you'll like Hufflepuff as well_

_If you are meant to be_

_So put me on and I will say_

_Where you shall be going_

_Don't be scared I am good_

_Ask any one of them_

The Hall broke out in applause and Hagrid's big booming voice called the names of the first years. After the houses received their new students (Gryffindor got eight) McGonagall stood up to say something more.

"Because of the war last year, things at Hogwarts are a little confusing. We have students repeating years or going on as they were planned to do. We also have our first years.

"You may have noticed that some of our Seventh Years from last year have returned and that causes problems for housing. I have spoken with the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and we have come up with a plan.

"All students who were in sixth year or below last year, along with the first years, will stay in their house dorms as usual. All returning Seventh years, as there aren't many of you, will be placed in a new room." Mumbles broke out across the hall.

"Silence," everyone was quiet and looked back up to McGonagall, "This will come as a shock I know, but not to worry. There will be dorms for different houses and genders as are your house dorms. But to accommodate the extra students, this is what has to be done. All returning seventh years will stay after the feast and I will personally lead you to the living quarters.

"Now, let the feast begin!" The food magically appeared on the tables and everyone started to dig in.

"Can you believe that 'Mione, you're going to have, like, a personal space just for you!"

"I suppose, I don't think Parvarti or Lavender returned did they?"

"No, Lavender and Parvarti both graduated last year."

"And with Ron and Harry gone and Neville graduated last year as well didn't he?"

"Actually, Neville's grandmother had him come back for his last year. He was such a bad boy last year, with the Carrows and everything, that he didn't get proper studies. His grandmother wants him to return."

"I haven't seen him," Hermione stated.

"That's because he ignored her. He didn't want to come back. McGonagall agreed that he was ready to move on to the real world after what happened last year. He asked her if he needed to return and she said if he didn't want to, since he was seventeen, they couldn't make him and he decided he'd start working."

"But, where is he working?"

"He's working for a shop in Diagon Alley at the moment,"

"Well good for him,"

"Yea and I believe Seamus left last year as well."

"Yea, Harry got a letter from him. Seamus said he was able to graduate and move on. Harry wrote me, after I told him I was going back, so it's just me and Dean I guess."

"How many Ravenclaw's returned, do you think?"

"Richard since we saw him, and I'm guessing there are a few others. I can't be sure at the moment."

After the feast was over McGonagall got up for the final speech.

"The usual rules apply this year. For those of you who don't know, and for the first years, let me explain them. The forest on the ground is forbidden. No student entry unless accompanied by a teacher. Dueling in the corridors is not aloud. You may not wander at night; you are to be in your common rooms. The list of banned objects can be found on Mr. Filch's office door.

"Now on to the introduction of our new teachers, you may have noticed a fair few empty seats here at the staff table. Obviously, we are in need of a few teachers after last year. Professor Slughorn, who only returned for Dumbledore's sake, has gone back to retirement as the threat of Voldemort," gasps and shudders were heard and seen throughout the Hall, "is over. We have found a new teacher to take over. This man was a brilliant potion maker when he came here, he graduated top of his class in potions and has agreed to help us out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to Professor Ronaldson." The Great Hall applauded as a man walked through the doors. He was average height with light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and wearing a vey handsome set of dark blue robes. Hermione thought he would be hot, if she was older, or he was younger. He had a little facial hair that made all the older girls sigh when you saw him. He winked at Hermione has he walked by and Hermione turned pink and Ginny giggled.

"Ronaldson graduated from Hogwarts eight years ago. He's wanted the potions job for quiet some time now, but Dumbledore had Snape working for him and asked Slughorn to cover for him because he knew he was trying to hide from Voldemort. Now the position was open and Ronaldson was pleased to take it." The Great Hall erupted with applause again and McGonagall moved on.

"The next post to be filled was Transfiguration, as I have moved on to Headmistress. I found a lovely young woman to fill the position. She is newly out of a private wizarding School in Paris, and it's not Beauxbatons. It is a very exclusive school and this young woman is from England. So please welcome Professor Rhine." A young woman with brunette hair, streaked with blonde, walked in. She was slim and had beautiful green hazel eyes and stood around five foot seven inches. She was wearing plain black robes. The boys stared at her as she walked by.

"Rhine also graduated with top marks from her school, and specializes in Transfiguration. She graduated only three years ago and was working as an assistant at the Ministry. She was more then pleased to come to Hogwarts, where both her parents went, and take up my old post." Once again applause was given as she took her seat.

"Finally, I had trouble finding a new Defense teacher, but I think everyone will be pleased with the man I have chosen. The job was considered to be jinxed, as you all know, but none of you knew why. Before I introduce the new Defense teacher let me tell you a little story.

"Many years ago, a man named Tom Riddle went to Hogwarts. He was a very intelligent Slytherin boy. He excelled in all of his classes. After he graduated he asked the headmaster, Professor Dippit, for the Defense job but was turned down as he was considered too young. Years later he came back, when Dumbledore was appointed headmaster, and asked for that same job. Dumbledore also turned him down. That man, Tom Riddle, was Voldemort." Chatter broke out at this. Hermione already knew this, Harry had told both her and Ron, but everyone else seemed shocked.

"Silence please," The students all turned their attention back to McGonagall. "Thank you, now as many of you can guess, Voldemort didn't take this news to well and he jinxed the job. We were never able to hold a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for years after that. Last year was no exception.

"I believe, as Voldemort is dead, that the jinx has been lifted and we will be able to finally keep a new Defense teacher." Applause and cheers were heard after this. McGonagall smiled, and waited for everyone to quiet down.

"I am pleased to introduce to you Professor Podmore," a square jawed man walked in. He was familiar to Hermione. He had straw colored hair; he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He was Sturgis Podmore. Hermione and Ginny clapped loudest as he walked up to the staff table.

"Podmore was a member of the Order. He fought Voldemort and Death Eaters for years along side Dumbledore and the other Order members. He's talented and has agreed to take the job." Applause was given one final time. "Now, I'm sure many of you are in need of a good rest for your classes tomorrow. Your beds wait. Returning Seventh years, please stay behind."

Hermione gave Ginny a hug goodbye and promised to visit the Gryffindor common room. She walked up to the staff table with her fellow Seventh years.

"As I said earlier, we have accommodated a common room for you. There will be a hall for the girls and a hall for the boys. Each house will have their own room in the hall.

"I expect you to get along. I don't want dueling or want to hear of arguments that may go on. You all may have noticed no Slytherin Seventh years have returned so I don't expect many problems.

"Now, follow me to your living quarters." The returning students followed McGonagall out the Great Hall. Hermione waved to both Hagrid and Sturgis Podmore. Hagrid waved back and Sturgis smiled and nodded his head.

The students were led to the fifth floor and to a tapestry of two wizards dueling. They stopped upon the arrival of the headmistress and students.

"Harold and Biff will be your guards. The password is 'clarity' and it will open. Boys," McGonagall said turning to the tapestry, "these six are the students who will be residing in here. Allow access to them when given the password. Friends," she said turning back to the students, "are aloud, but not after seven thirty." The students and the two wizards nodded.

"Clarity," and the tapestry slid to the left opening a door. McGonagall aloud the students to enter first. Hermione was the first one in and gasped in amazement. The common room had dark blue, crimson red and yellow couches. There were tables for studying all around the room, a fire place along a wall and a book shelf full of books. Two doors led off the room, one to the right and one to the left.

"Boys rooms are to the right, females to the left," McGonagall said. "There are two bathrooms, with showers, one for the males and one for females. They are located in your respected hall.

"I hope you will enjoy you're final year. I'm sure it will be better than last year." She looked at Hermione when she said this. McGonagall knew Hermione had a very tough year, out in the world, and would try to make this year work for her. "I bid you goodnight," and she walked out the common room.

"This place is pretty nice," Richard commented.

"I can live with it," a girl named Sally- Anne Perks replied.

"I don't know about any of you but I'm wiped." Hermione started walking towards the left door.

"Wait up there Granger," Richard said. Hermione turned.

"What?"

"We should all get to know each other if we're to live together. Don't you think?" Hermione stood there thinking it over.

"We can do it some other time. I'm tired and classes start bright and early tomorrow."

"Have it your way then," Richard said shrugging and Hermione walked into the girl's hall. She found a door with her name on it, _Hermione Granger,_ and opened the door. Inside was a four poster bed, very much like the one in her old dorm, with crimson hangings. Her trunk was placed at the foot of her bed and her new owl, Meryl, was sitting on an owl perch by the window.

"Meryl, welcome to our new home." Hermione cooed to her. Meryl hooted and flew out the window. Hermione smiled and walked to her trunk and started unpacking her clothes into the dresser which stood across from her bed. She placed her robes in the closet and put her books on a shelf that sat above her bed. Her quills and everything else sat on a small table by the door, smaller then a desk but big enough to write letters on.

Hermione changed into her pajamas and collapsed on the bed, ready for a good nights sleep.

A/N: So, chapter two is up, what else can I say them REVIEW PLEASE!! And incase you were wondering, yes I wrote the sorting hat song… it probably sucks but hey, that's ok!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When Hermione awoke the next day, it took a while for her to remember she was back at Hogwarts. Going a year sleeping in tents took an effect on her, but she awoke from a good nights sleep ready for her first day of classes.

She got out of bed and walked towards her dresser, pulling out a shirt, skirt and tie and grabbing a robe from her closet. She set them on her bed, put on her housecoat and walked towards the bathrooms. It must have been early because there wasn't any other girl up, and, being teenage girls, it took awhile for them to get ready.

Hermione showered and returned to her room and got dressed. She magically dried her hair and applied a little mousse and hairspray to it so it would stay styled and not as bushy. She added a little neutral shade eye-shadow and mascara before packing her bag and walking out her room.

On her way to the common room, Cassandra Wonder, a Ravenclaw that Hermonie barely ever spoke to, walked out of her room. She looked as if she just woke up; her hair was all over the place and her had sleep dust in her eyes.

"Morning," Hermione said.

"Yea, whatever," Cassandra replied. "I don't mean to be rude; I'm just not a morning person."

"Try sleeping in a tent for about six months and then sleeping here. This morning is one of the best I've had." Cassandra smiled and continued on her way towards the bathroom.

When Hermione entered the common room it was to find Richard already up.

"You're up early," Hermonie said.

"Could say the same for you,"

"Actually, I have reason to be. Best sleep I've had, as I was just telling Cassandra,"

"Cassie's cool, a little perky and grumpy in the morning though." Hermione nodded, "So, what about during the summer, didn't you sleep then?"

"Well yes, but my summer was filled with events. First I had to go to Australia and remove the charm on my parents and bring them back here. Then I had Ministry meetings to go to. Kingsley, the Minister, asked if I'd consider joining the Auror department but I wanted to return here first. I had to go to the Ministry a lot and so I didn't get as much rest as I would've liked."

"You're on first term bases with the Minister?"

"Well yes, he was a member of the Order, as is Sturgis, the new Defense teacher."

"I see," Richard replied. Hermione took a seat on one of the crimson chairs and set her bag beside her. "I really missed this place," she said softly.

"There wasn't much motivation for me last year you know. With you out of the picture, and Malfoy only being here half the school year, and Potter gone, I was the top student. But it was too easy, since I had no competition."

"So?"

"Well, it's another reason I returned. I felt as if last year was a given. I had good marks in most the classes, because there was nobody to compete with."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"It's good to have you back Hermione Granger," was the last thing he said before exiting the room. Hermione sat in the chair for five minutes before what he said registered in her mind. She got up and left for breakfast.

Along the way, Ginny, who's always been a semi-morning person, met up with her.

"Hey Mione how's the common room?"

"Bloody brilliant," Hermione grinned, "It's nice to have a place that's just for me."

"And the others,"

"There are only five of them. It's no big deal really. You want to visit it during a free period?"

"That'd be great, can I really?"

"McGonagall said as long as no one stays after seven thirty, friends are aloud." Ginny grinned.

They entered the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. A few staff members were there already and most of the first, second and third years were there along with various fourth years and up. Younger students were always excited for the first day; the older kids had their excitement worn off.

"I can't believe Sturgis is actually our new Defense teacher," Hermonie said.

"That was a surprise, but a good one. I always liked him."

"Yea, he was a good Oder member."

"Wasn't he one of the guards for Harry in fourth, your fifth, year when he was picked up from the Dursley's?"

"Mmhmm," Hermione said nodding her head, "that was the year he fought off the dementors and was angry with us for not telling him about the Order."

"Yea, I felt so bad we couldn't tell him anything."

"Same here and all the yelling he did when he arrived at Grimmlauld Place."

"That was rough,"

"Yea, but at least he's staying there now. Kreacher has gone back there to live with him. He's treated better than any house elf I know."

"I never thought I'd hear the day Hermione Granger said a house elf was treated well." Ginny said with a laugh.

"Shut up," Hermione said smiling, "I know now that some of the house elves enjoy being slaves, and some good always comes from it. Look at last year when the lot of them came in with knives and stabbed all the Death Eaters."

"That was a lovely sight wasn't it," Ginny sighed.

Hermione buttered a banana muffin, "You know, it is going to be very different with out Harry and Ron here."

"I know, but at least I won't have Ron breathing down my neck for talking to a guy."

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the only reason he ended it with you, back in sixth year, was because he was worried Voldemort was going to go after you. Voldemorts gone now, there's no more worry. You guys can be together now!"

"I know, but he's busy at the moment and I want to live these last two years to the fullest."

"Is that fair to Harry?"

"He's not the boss of me. Yes, I love him, but he's busy at the moment so I'm going to take advantage of the time I have. Do you think that Richard guy would consider going out with me?" Hermione stared at her. "What, he was pretty hot to me!"

Hermione giggled, "Come on, here comes McGonagall with the time tables."

McGonagall was walking down the aisles handing out the new time tables.

"Well Miss Granger, I see you decided to take it light this year. No time turner needed?"

Hermione laughed, "No professor, I decided I'd rather have my last year stress free, rather than be over worked. Besides, with all the classes I took in third year, and all the extra work, that gives me more free time."

"Well here you are Miss Granger and Miss Weasley," McGonagall handed them their time tables. "I haven't announced the new head of house for Gryffindor or Slytherin. That will be tonight during dinner. Incase you were wondering why the headmistress was giving you your time tables, I have Filch giving the Slytherin theirs." Hermione glanced over and grinned at the sight of the caretaker and the Slytherins.

But Hermione didn't realize that McGonagall wasn't head of house anymore. She was so use to McGonagall being her head of house; she didn't realize she was now headmistress. As she walked away Ginny leaned over and asked, "Who do you think it'll be?" Hermione shrugged, finished her breakfast, agreed to meet Ginny outside the library third period, and walked off to Potions, her first class.

A/N: so chapter three… what'd you think? Who should the new head of house be huh? You'll find out!!! Please review!!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hermione was the first to arrive at potions. She looked at her timetable one last time before putting it away. It seems the seventh years were combined classes, as in the houses had it together instead of only two houses having class.

She took a seat near the front of the class. She always liked potions, except in sixth year when Harry followed Snape's old potion book and beat her in every potion they made basically. She set up her cauldron and waited for the rest of the class to arrive.

A few moments later someone took a seat beside her. Looking over she saw Richard grinning at her.

"Long time-no-see Granger," he replied. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to take out her things. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"Girls don't roll their eyes for no reason, there's always a reason."

"No, there's not always a reason," Hermione stated.

"Fine, whatever you say." Richard also took out the things he'd need and the class started to file in. There were only about fifteen people, including Hermione, Richard and Justin Finch-Fletchley, that was in the NEWT class.

"Welcome," Ronaldson said as he strolled in. He was different from Snape; he didn't have the billowing robes or the harsh tone to his voice. "NEWT potion is no joke, if anyone here thinks they won't last, pack your things and leave now." Nobody moved as he stopped in front of his desk. "I, as you should know by now, am Professor Ronaldson. I will be your potions professor. Now, first things first, row call."

Ronaldson took the attendance of the class and then turned to the board. He waved is wand and a note appeared. "Copy it down, memorize it. These are the simple rules of advanced potion making. If you don't use these rules, and follow steps correctly, potions can have the same effect muggle chemicals can when mixed improperly. It can be lethal." Hermione started at the board, trying to see if she had a photographic memory. Sometimes, she could recall notes perfectly in her mind, but she decided she'd copy it down to be safe.

Ronaldson lectured them about the different potions they would be making in the class this year. "And of course, the Polyjuice Potion, can anyone tell me what it looks like and what it does?" Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"Miss Granger?"

"Polyjuice potion, when brewed correctly, will be a thick mud-like substance that changes color and texture due to the personality of the person whose DNA is put into it."

"Correct, and what does it do Miss Granger?"

"It changes the appearance of the person to the person of whose DNA was used."

"Correct again, that'll be ten potions for Gryffindor." Hermione beamed. She knew all about the Polyjuice potion. Not only has she drunk it numerous times, due to last year and the sneaking around they had to do to stay undercover for Harry's sake, but she had made it in her second year.

"The Polyjuice potion is the one we will be starting off with. Out of curiosity, has anyone ever drunk the Polyjuice potion?" Hermione was the only one who put her hand up. "On what occasion Miss. Granger?"

"I used it various times last year. First was when I transformed into Harry when we were recovering him from the Dursley's. It was all part of the plan incase Death Eaters were planted around the place. We also used it while on our journey to destroy Voldemort."

"I see, how did you come into possession of the potion. You didn't make it, did you?"

"No sir, not last year. Mad Eye Moody had made it for the seven potter trip and then we snagged the rest for the journey."

"So, you said you didn't make it last year, does that mean you have made it?"

Hermione blushed, "Well, yes, in Second year."

"Second year? That means you were only-."

"I had just turned thirteen."

"And was it brewed correctly?"

"Yes, Harry and Ron were able to transform into…uh, well Crabbe and Goyal."

"That's brilliant, Miss Granger. But I can only assume you didn't have permission to brew such a potion?"

"No sir," Hermione replied shyly.

"Well, it's in the past anyways. So, we will start this potion tomorrow; let's see if anyone can make an exceptional potion." He glanced at Hermione when he said this, knowing if she made one in second year, then this one should be bloody brilliant.

At the end of the class, Hermione walked out of the class but sensed as if someone was following her. Looking behind her, she saw Richard trying to catch up.

"Granger," Richard said, noticing Hermione watching him. She stopped and waited for him. "I didn't know you made the Polyjuice in second year."

"No one did," Hermione replied.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Does it really matter?" Hermione asked indifferently. They started walking towards the seventh year common room.

"I suppose not," he said, "so you have a free period as well?"

"Yup,"

"Well that's cool, but I'm still curious to know why you felt the need to brew a potion so complicated in second year."

"If you must know," she sighed, "Ron, Harry and I did it because we suspected it was Malfoy who was the heir of Slytherin and responsible for all the attacks."

"You mean the Chamber of Secret incident?"

"The very same,"

"You actually believe Malfoy would be capable of doing such things?"

"Malfoy is capable of doing a lot of things. More then you may know,"

Richard looked as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it and just nodded his head. "That's amazing though, a thirteen year old brewing such a potion. I guess it is true what they say, you are the smartest witch of our age."

Hermione nodded her head. She's heard that so much that she didn't feel modest about it much anymore and just acknowledged when someone mentioned it. They had reached the tapestry and entered the room. The only other seventh year in the room at the moment was Cassandra.

"Hey Richard, Hermione,"

"Hey Cassie," Richard replied.

"Cassandra," Hermione took a seat on a blue couch.

"Call me Cass or Cassie, Cassandra is too formal. Only teachers and my very angry parents call me Cassandra."

"Alright," Hermione replied. Richard took a seat beside Hermione and Cassie took a seat on a chair beside the couch.

"So, what did you have first period Cassie?" Hermione asked.

"A simpler version of Charms. Not as hardworking as the NEWT section, just for those who want to learn a little more."

"Were there many people in the class?"

"Not really, probably ten of us. I was the only returning Seventh year though."

"That's too bad,"

"Doesn't bother me, it gives me a little of an advantage. It means I have more skills then the others." Cassie said with a grin. Hermione smiled and giggled a bit.

"I suppose that's true,"

"What did you guys have?"

"NEWT Potions,"

"Both of you?"

"Mmhmm," Richard said.

"How's the new professor?"

"Ronaldson is a very good teacher. Not as good as Snape mind you."

"Snape? He was a monster!"

"Actually he was a hero," Hermione said.

"How so?" Richard questioned.

"Snape wasn't evil, as much as everyone may think. A lot of people don't know this, but Snape risked his life every day."

"Because he was You-Know-Who's servant,"

"No, because he was a spy for the Order."

Both Cassie and Richard looked shocked to hear this.

"He was working under Dumbledore's orders. Dumbledore asked Snape to spy on Voldemort. He was reporting anything Voldemort was planning to Dumbledore. He was headmaster last year and not a very good one, but he had Dumbledore in the office, the portrait of him. Dumbledore asked Snape to be headmaster and protect the students if Voldemort became powerful."

"But Snape murdered Dumbledore!"

"Under Dumbledore's orders," Hermione replied calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Cassie asked.

"Dumbledore was dying already. He was cursed and was slowly dying from the pain of the curse. Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him."

Silence followed this statement. Both Cassie and Richard were shocked to learn Snape, the bat-like teacher, didn't do much wrong.

"Anyways, Snape was a brilliant potions master. Richardson is good, but not Snape good."

"I suppose," Richard said. "But at least Richardson doesn't take points away for making a small error, or give you zero's because somebody knocked the potion over."

"You're talking about his treatment to Harry, I presume."

"Yes I am,"

"There was a reason behind that as well."

"Which is?"

"I shouldn't tell you without Harry's permission," Hermione said.

"Fine," Richard huffed. Hermione noticed their legs were close to each other. She blushed and looked away from his leg and out the window.

"I should be heading to Astronomy," said Cassie.

"Alright," Hermione said, "I got to meet my friend outside the library, I promised her I'd show her the common room."

"I'll come with you, I wanted to get a book out to look up the Polyjuice Potion, study it a bit more." Richard replied.

"If you really want to," Hermione shrugged. The three walked out of the common room. Cassie left them at the first staircase, while Hermione and Richard waited for the one they needed to move.

"I always loved these staircases," Hermione said.

"Yea, a very good bit of magic charmed on them."

"That's what I've always thought." The staircase they needed arrived and they were brought right outside the library corridor. Hermione walked there, excited to be near the library, her home away from home at Hogwarts. Ginny was already outside.

"I just had Defense; Sturgis is a very good teacher!" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione walked up to her.

"I have him after lunch, double period."

"You'll love it," Ginny said. She then noticed the boy, "Richard, right?"

"Yup," Richard said smiling. He had a very nice smile, Hermione noticed.

"Come on Gin, I'll show you the common room and then we can go down to see Hagrid."

"Sounds good,"

"See yea later Richard," Hermione said as she began to walk away. Before she did though, Richard gave her a hug.

"Bye," he whispered into her ear before walking into the library. Hermione's face flushed a deep red as her and Ginny walked towards the fifth floor.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked with a silly grin on her face.

"I honestly don't know,"

"I think he likes you,"

"Don't be ridiculous, we just really met yesterday."

"But technically you've known him since first year,"

"Whatever," They walked in silence for the rest of the way. When they reached the tapestry Hermione said the password and they walked in. Ginny loved the place. She wanted to move in, but, as Hermione said, she couldn't because the spots were reserved for returning Seventh years only.

"And my guess is, after this year, everything will go back to normal and they won't need the room anymore." Ginny shook her head, "Those who are repeating years, mostly just those in fifth year or up, will need to be here another year. Luna and I will get to be here next year!"

After showing Ginny her room, Hermione and Ginny walked down to see Hagrid, only to see that he had a class. They walked to the Great Hall for lunch instead.

"If we eat lunch now, we can spend the hour with Hagrid," Ginny had said. Upon entering the Hall, Hermione noticed Richard sitting by himself. The girls walked up to him.

"Why the long face?" Hermione asked.

"What long face?" Richard asked breaking into a grin.

"You looked sad a moment ago,"

"Not sad anymore, not with you here," Hermione blushed, once again. "Care to join me ladies?"

"Sure," Ginny said. She pushed Hermione into the seat beside Richard and took the seat across from them.

"Were you able to visit Hagrid?"

"He has a class," Ginny said.

"He's still teaching?" Ginny and Hermione nodded, "Well, that's great," he replied.

Hermione set her hand on the table and grabbed a muffin with the other. She felt Richard put his hand on top of hers. She looked over at him to see him looking at her. He had yet another grin on his face. Hermione blushed yet again and looked away.

Hermione and Ginny stayed at the Ravenclaw table for lunch. Hermione saw Hagrid seated at the Staff table so didn't feel bad about not visiting him. Luna joined them and she and Ginny talked the whole time while Hermione and Richard shared small talk, still holding hands.

A/N: so, am I doing good so far? Any questions, comments, anything? Please let me know what you think in a review!!! I hope everyone has a merry Christmas, kwanza or happy Hanukkah.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After lunch, Hermione bid Ginny and Luna goodbye. They had potions and Hermione and Richard both had a double period of Defense.

"So is this Podmore really that good?" Richard asked.

"He was a brilliant Order member. If you don't take into consideration the fact he had to spend six months in Azkaban because he was accused of breaking into the Ministry."

"I remember that, it was in fifth year right?"

"Yes, and he had a reason to be there. I'm not telling you so don't even ask. It's an Order thing, and I wasn't even supposed to know but Harry Ron and I were a nosy bunch of kids."

"I wasn't going to ask," Richard replied. He had grabbed Hermione's hand again and she felt an electric surge go through her body. Not in a literal tense, but in a _there's chemistry between them_ tense. When they reached the class, no one else was there.

Hermione opened the door and saw Sturgis Podmore writing on the board.

"Sturgis," Hermione said. He turned around and saw Hermione.

"Hermione my dear, I'm surprised to see you taking Defense, after last year I'm sure you don't need it." Hermione laughed.

"You're surprised to see me here? I'm surprised, but pleased, to see you here! Ginny says you're a brilliant teacher."

"Yes, Miss Weasley was in my first class. Where did that girl learn such a good Bat-Bogey Hex?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but I think it had something to do with the DA in fifth year."

"I see," Sturgis said nodding, "and who do we have here?" He asked looking at Richard.

"This is Richard Wilson; he's in this class as well. He's repeating the year because of the Carrows last year. Death Eaters in the classroom, what was Snape thinking?"

"Severus was just following orders,"

"I know," Hermione sighed, "But I wish we would've done better at protecting the students. Dumbledore trusted him with it and students were still tortured and taken by Death Eaters."

"If Severus hadn't kept his cover, he would've been killed by Voldemort and the school would've been much worse then it was."

"I know, I mean after all, Snape had a lot on his mind. Did you know it was him that led Harry to the Sword of Godric Gryffindor?"

"I believe Harry mentioned it at one of the Order meetings."

"Yes, Snape was a brave man." Hermione said as students started to file in.

"Well, you two should take a seat," Sturgis said. Hermione took a seat front and center, Richard taking a seat beside her. He smiled at her and took her hand once again. _Ginny may be right, maybe he does like me!_ Hermione thought.

"Welcome to NEWT Defense," Sturgis said, "I am Professor Podmore and there are many of you I do not know. By the end of the year that'll change. Now, first off, I'll do row call and then would you like to assist me Miss Granger, as I show the class a few things?"

"Sure Professor," Hermione said. Sturgis nodded and called row. When he finished Hermione stood up and walked to the front.

"As you were told last night, I was an Order member and fought Death Eaters and Voldemort alike. Miss Granger went through similar things last year. We will demonstrate a few things that come in handy when fighting off the Dark Arts."

For the first half the class Hermione shot and blocked spells and curses. When it came time for the rest of the class to try some of them, Hermione helped Sturgis correct her classmate's mistakes. She felt like Harry did during the DA meetings.

"Well, I believe we have accomplished the lot of review from you're previous years. Next class we'll take a note and learn a few new things. Could you read chapter one and summarize for Friday." The bell rang and the class filed out. Hermione stayed behind, taking her time packing her bag.

"Thank you for your help Hermione," Sturgis said.

"My pleasure Sturgis. Now I know how Harry felt in fifth year."

"How is Harry doing anyways? I haven't spoken to him since the last Order meeting just after Voldemort was defeated."

"Well, I haven't seen him or Ron since July for Harry's birthday, but he is doing well. Auror training and what not but he's happy."

"Glad to hear,"

"I was actually surprised when he said he wanted to be an Auror still, you know after everything we did last year."

"Harry is a good lad, that's for sure."

"No doubt about it," Hermione said, "but I should be going. It was nice talking to you Sturgis," Hermione said.

"Yes my dear, and thank you for your help once again." Hermione smiled and walked back to the common room.

That night at dinner, McGonagall announced that Sturgis was the new Gryffindor Head of House and Ronaldson was the Slytherin one. Hermione wasn't surprised when she head Ronaldson was the Slytherin one, because as far as she knew, a lot of potions teachers were Slytherins. But Ronaldson didn't seem as slippery as a snake, unlike a certain Slytherin she knew.

A/N: So what'd you think? Good choices for heads? What'd you think of Sturgis? Come on, please review!!! Once again I hope everyone liked it and has a very merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate! Happy holidays to those who don't!!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A few weeks had passed since school started. Hermione and Richard had become really close friends, not as close as her and Harry and Ron were, they were a different close. A closeness that could eventually evolve into something else.

"Students may I have your attention please?" McGonagall called over the chatter of dinner. The Great Hall quieted down. "Thank you, now as you all should know, Halloween is approaching quickly. The staff and I have decided that a ball will take place. It will be a costume ball but you don't have to dress up. It will take place on Halloween, which happens to be a Saturday, and will run from eight until midnight. Unfortunately, the Minister asked that it only be forth years and up, as was the Yule ball, but older students may ask younger students." McGonagall sat back down and chatter erupted from this.

"This is exciting!" Ginny said from beside Hermione. "I remember the Yule Ball, Neville asked me, although I was hoping Harry would."

"Yes, Neville asked me as well," Hermione stated.

"Did you ever have a thing for Ron?"

"I did, back in third and forth year and I suppose I was a little jealous in sixth year, but it was never anything serious."

"I only ask because I remember you were angry when he asked you last minute to the Yule Ball and when you shot those birds at him when he was dating Lavender."

"Yes, well, as I said it was nothing serious and I defiantly don't have feelings for him now."

"You like someone else don't you?" Hermione remained quiet. "Is it Richard?" Ginny asked in a low voice. Hermione nodded her head.

"I really like him," she said quietly.

"He likes you to 'Mione, I can tell."

"You think?"

"I know, he hugs you all the time, and he's always holding your hand. And I saw him peck your cheek the other day when he returned from Quidditch practice."

"Do you think he'll ask me to the ball then?"

"If he doesn't then the rules of a crush are down the drain," Ginny said.

"Is that all you think it is though? A crush,"

"That's not what I meant. He likes you, I can tell."

"I hope your right," Hermione said glancing at the Ravenclaw table out of the corner of her eye. She saw him looking at her, as he did often.

"Hey, did you notice Hogsmead is this weekend?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Yes, the notice was up this morning."

"We can get our costumes there. Unless Richard asks you first,"

"Sounds good," Hermione replied.

"Well, I have some homework to do so I won't come to the common room tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Ginny said. Hermione hugged her god bye as she got up and left the table. A minute later Hermione also got up from the table and started to walk to the fifth floor.

"Granger," she heard a voice say behind her. Hermione turned around and saw Richard.

"Hey Richard,"

"So, excited for the ball?"

"Yea should be great," Hermione replied.

"So I was wondering," he started. Hermione stopped in her tracks and Richard looked at her, "did you want to go to Hogsmead? I mean I understand if you have plans with Ginny but if you wanted to…"

"Well, I guess that would be fine," Hermione replied slowly, "but me and Gin will need about an hour or two together. Why don't we meet up at the three broomsticks at around noon?"

"Sounds good," he said with a wink and walked away.

A/N: Well… I know it's a short chapter but give me credit huh? Anyways, please review and let me know what you think about it so far… and what's your comments about Richard asking Hermione to Hogsmead???


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"He asked you?" Ginny exclaimed.

"To Hogsmead, but we get an hour or two together first. We're meeting up at noon at the three broomsticks."

"I'm so happy for you!" Ginny said hugging her friend.

"Gin, relax,"

"Didn't I tell you he liked you?"

"Well yes," Hermione said.

"So first we need to figure out what you're going to wear." Ginny said pulling Hermione to her closet where she had a few dresses hanging. "I like this one," Ginny pulled out a black strapless dress that went to the knee and had sequences across the bodice.

"That's a formal dress; I'm not wearing it to Hogsmead, especially not in October!"

"Fine, what about…" Ginny rummaged through the dresser, "This top!" She pulled out a red tang top that was low cut and very fitted. It showed a bit of Hermione's stomach whenever she wore it.

"I don't know Gin, its a little revealing."

"Oh 'Mione, when will you learn. This is a date…"

"It's not a date,"

"If you wore this, with these pants…" he held up a pair of black hip hugger low cut jeans, "and these shoes," Ginny pointed to a pair of black one inch stilettos, "he's totally ask you to the ball!"

"You think?"

"I know, just put a charm on the shoes so they are comfortable to walk in."

"Ok, I'll wear the outfit," Hermione said smiling.

"Next thing we have to decide on is your hair!"

"Ginny, the weekend is still three days away!"

"The sooner you plan the earlier we can leave so we have more time to shop before you have to meet Richard!"

"Alright, I was going to wave it out,"

"That would look beautiful… if your hair wasn't curly! I mean wavy is too similar to curly, why not straighten it?"

"Because I look like an idiot when I do!" Ginny pulled out her wand and waved it at Hermione, whose hair suddenly went straight.

"No you don't 'Mione, it looks amazing!"

"You think?"

"Add the outfit and a little red lipstick…"

"No lipstick!"

"Fine, a little gloss then and some black liner, mascara and eye shadow!"

"You are so helping me Gin!"

"That's what I'm here for. I'll be by on Saturday morning at eight. We'll fix you up, eat and head out to shop!"

"Fine,"

So that's what happened. Saturday arrived and Hermione let Ginny in at eight sharp. They went to Hermione's room. Hermione quickly showered and changed in the bathroom and re-entered her room. Ginny was petting crookshanks when she arrived.

"Magically dry your hair," Ginny said. Hermione did so.

"Good, now, hold still." Ginny waved her wand at Hermione's hair and it straightened. She waved it again and Hermione's make up was applied.

Ginny gasped.

"What?" Hermione asked worried. She went to the full length mirror and looked at it. What she saw amazed her. She looked older then she did before, but that was a good thing. Hermione had never seen herself so beautiful.

"I told you, straight hair looks good on you!" Hermione had to admit, the look wouldn't be right without the straight hair.

"What would you do without me?" Ginny joked.

"Make a complete fool out of myself," Hermione replied honestly. Ginny laughed and they walked out the room. Hermione was carrying a small black purse as well where she held her money.

"Hermione, is that you?" Cassie asked emerging from her room. "You look wonderful!"

"Thanks Cassie," Hermione smiled, "all thanks to Ginny,"

"You work wonders!" Cassie said. Ginny and Cassie had met one night when Ginny was around and totally hit it off.

"You going to Hogsmead Cass?" Ginny asked. Ginny was one of the few to call her Cass, which she liked.

"Yea, my boyfriend is meeting me there. I miss him when I'm away."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend?"

"Oh yes, he was homeschooled because his parents didn't like Dumbledore,"

"Really?"

"Yea, I tried to convince them Dumbledore was a good headmaster but no one believed me."

"What's his name?"

"Damien,"

"Sounds sexy," Ginny joked.

"Would you like to meet him?"

"That would be wonderful,"

Cassie smiled, "He's brining some friends," she winked at Ginny who grinned sheepishly. They emerged into the common room, which was empty, and proceeded to the Great Hall. Cassie walked over to her table and Hermione and Ginny took seats at the Gryffindor table.

"'Mione, guys are totally checking you out," Ginny stated. Hermione looked down the Gryffindor table and sure enough sixth and seventh year guys quickly looked away. They ate breakfast and then walked to the door to be checked off by Filch. Once free to walk away they grabbed a carriage to the village.

The day was sunny and cloud free. Hermione felt like smiling, the day was so wonderful. A cool breeze, but not a very cold one, blew through the village and Hermione wrapped her cloak around her a little.

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me bring a jacket!" Hermione hissed to Ginny.

"Relax 'Mione," Ginny replied. They walked over to the clothing store that was located in Hogsmead.

"We're going to meet Cass at eleven thirty. That way if one of the guys are cute enough, you won't be ditching me or leaving me alone." Ginny grinned. Hermione laughed, she loved her flirtish friend.

They looked through the shop and Hermione found a lovely blue gown.

"Five gallons," Hermione muttered to herself.

"Find something?" Ginny asked coming up behind her.

"What do you think? Too princessy?"

"I think it would look amazing on you. If your hair was put up in an elegant bun, sleek you know, and a nice tiara."

"You think?"

"Hold on a sec," Ginny said. She walked away but returned a moment later. "Perfect," She put the tiara on Hermione's head and held the gown up. "I think we found you a costume!" Ginny said. Hermione looked in the mirror on the wall. She would look nice in it.

"Alright, now time to find you something."

"I already know what I'm getting. I'll be the lady of darkness!"

"Really," Hermione smirked. Ginny held up a black floor length dress with a slit up the left side that went about mid thigh. She also held a pair of black boots. "Turn my hair black and a little black makeup and I'll be set!" The girls purchased their items and walked out the store.

"Ten thirty," Hermione noted looking at her watch.

"Why don't we go to Zonko's?" Hermione agreed.

"After that we can go to Honeydukes." So they went to the joke shop and then the sweet shop. The next time Hermione looked at her watch, it was eleven twenty five.

"Come on, Cassie will be expecting us." They walked over to the shrieking shack where Cassie asked them to meet her boyfriend and his friends. Cassie was standing by the fence with a dark haired boy. A group of other boys and one girl were standing not to far away talking. Cassie kissed Damien and then noticed Hermione and Ginny walking towards them. She waved them over.

"Damien, I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley," Damien looked Hermione over.

"My you got some good looking friends," he stated. Cassie tapped her boyfriend's arm while laughed.

"It was all my doing," Ginny said, "she has a date at twelve and she would be lost without me."

"Well why don't I introduce you to my friend then," Damien said to Ginny.

"You have a date?"

"With Richard, but it's not really a date…is it?" she asked Cassie.

"He likes you, that I'm sure of," Cassie replied.

Hermione grinned and watched as Ginny was introduced to a few of Damien's friends. One of the boys was tall and handsome. He had light brown hair that fell into his eyes, but in a very sexy way. From what Hermione could see he had brown eyes. But she wasn't entirely sure. Ginny was talking with this boy.

"I see our girl Gin is hitting it off with Zeek. He's a funny guy and big Quidditch player."

"Perfect for Gin. She's a chaser, sometimes seeker. Actually, I believe she's taken place of Harry on the house team for the time being. She prefers Chaser but is a really good seeker as well."

"Know a lot about Quidditch?"

"Me, no, I only know from what I've observed from watching Harry, Ron and Ginny play."

"Well, Zeek would be good for Ginny. He's a lot of fun to hang around."

"Oh, I have to go," Hermione said suddenly. "It's ten to twelve."

"Have fun 'Mi, and don't worry, Richard totally likes you." Hermione smiled at her and walked over to Ginny. Ginny flipped her hair as Hermione tapped her on the shoulder.

"Gin,"

"Oh, hey 'Mione,"

"I gotta go, we'll meet up later at dinner and then we can hang in the common room."

"Sounds good, by the way, Zeek, Hermione, Mione this is Zeek."

"Nice to meet you but I gotta run," Hermione said shaking Zeek's hand and then giving Ginny a quick hug before running off.

Hermione ran to the three broomsticks and snuck in to the bathrooms before going to meet Richard. Fixing her hair and makeup quickly, she walked out of the bathroom and looked around for Richard. She spotted him at a table for two in the back of the place. Walking up to him she stood there and waited for him to notice her. He was occupied in reading a book while he waited.

Sensing a presence, Richard looked up and his mouth fell open in shock. There stood a beautiful woman, dressed in black pants and a red tang top. Hair straightened and looking better then ever, although he preferred the curls.

"Hermione?"

Hermione grinned, "Hey,"

"Wow, you look great. Oh, where are my manners?" He got up and pulled out a chair for her. Hermione grinned and took a seat saying, "Thanks,"

Richard went back to his chair.

"So, how was your morning?"

"Uneventful, bought a few sweets and books, that's about it. What'd you and Ginny do?"

"Shopped, we're girls of course. Then we met Cassie's boyfriend and some of his friends. Ginny hit it off with one; at least she was flirting when I left her."

"Who?"

"Zeek,"

"Ah, Zeek, good guy, and really funny."

"So Cassie said," they fell silent for a bit. Madam Rosemerta brought them each a butter beer and Hermione sipped hers quietly, letting the warmth of it flow through her body. She closed her eyes in relaxation.

After the three broomsticks they walked, hand in hand, over to a small flower garden.

"I've always wanted to come her but every time I came to Hogsmead I was with either Harry or Ron and they never would've wanted to come to a flower garden, even if it is full of unique plants."

"This has always been my favorite place to come, great place to think." Richard said. They walked on the path through the flowers looking at cross breed flowers such as daises and lilies. They reached a small arch way and sat on the bench under the arbor.

Hermione sat there looking at the flowers when she felt Richards hand sweep a stray hair off her face.

"You're very beautiful, you know that Mione?"

Hermione looked at him. She had never been told that by a guy that wasn't family. She sat there looking into his eyes and saw him lean in for a kiss. She leaned in as well and their lips met. The kiss was blissful, the best Hermione's ever had. After a little they broke apart and Hermione smiled at Richard who smiled back. She brought him into a hug and held him close.

"Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered into her ear. Hermione sighed and whispered softly back a simple, "I'd love to." They broke apart from their hug and kissed once more before heading back up to the school, hand in hand.

A/N: Longer chapter to make up for the shorter one… anyways… did I move to fast or do you like it? The story is going to really pick up now!! At least I hope it will…anyways please leave me a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter… I really need to know if the relationship went to fast or not so please review!!!!! (by the way sorry for the totally sucky little kiss scene thing… I suck at writing the stuff…)

If you were wondering I'm posting another chapter because I have successfully completed writing this story so updates should become more recent. I apologize for taking so long to update though… it's just been really busy… it being Christmas and all… first day I've been able to write since the 24th lol. Anyways review please!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Hermione arrived at dinner with a hug smile on her face. She still couldn't get over the fact that she and Richard were finally going out! She's liked him for a while now, at least since the first week or two of school, and now they are actually moving somewhere in their relationship.

"I can't believe it! This is so exciting!" Chimed Ginny and Cassie when Hermione told them after dinner in Hermione's room.

"I know!"

"Told yea he liked you," Ginny said.

"Yea, so did I!"

"I know, but before we get into the details of my date, I want to know what happened between Ginny and Damien's friends."

"Well, I started to hit it off with Zeek, as you know, but after he left I started to talk to Dan. He wasn't as interesting but Brandon was pretty cool. But by far, Zeek was the best."

"What did you think about Mel?"

"She's so nice! I can't believe she's Damien's sister, they are nothing alike!"

"I know, and the fact that they're twins too,"

"That girl was Damien's sister?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, they are coming for the Halloween ball, we should all hang out!"

"Are they aloud to come?"

"I spoke with McGonagall about it and she said it was fine, but only if they are gone by eleven. She has a few other students coming and some graduates and others."

"I wonder if Harry and Ron will make it."

"As long as the Auror department doesn't keep them busy,"

"They are coming. McGonagall mentioned them when she was naming a few of the graduates."

"Who else did she mention?"

"There was Neville, Harry, Ron, Katie Bell; I believe she left not that long ago as well."

"Yea, her last year was two years ago I believe,"

"There were more but she only named a few, some are suppose to be surprises."

"Well this is going to be interesting,"

"What?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Well, if Damien brings Zeek for you, and Harry's coming…"

"I know where you're going with this and it's not going to happen." Ginny stated clearly.

"C'mon Gin, Harry's in love with you and…"

"Hermione, I told you, I'm leaving myself open this year and next. When I graduate I'll decide whether or not I want to be with Harry, I'm too young to be fully committed as of yet."

"What are you going to tell Harry if he asks you?"

"The truth, that we aren't dating and nothing is finalized. I'm going to tell him that he's not my only option."

"You're going to break his heart," Hermione said quietly.

"After everything he's been through, you think I will be the cause of his heart breaking?"

"You've done it once before, but it wasn't your fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"Long story…"

"Hermione, if she's done something wrong and she can't figure it out, you ought to tell her." Cassie chimed in.

"Fine, it wasn't done directly or anything, and it was more his fault then yours…"

Ginny sat there impatiently as Hermione spoke.

"When he broke up with you in sixth year, it broke his heart. He didn't want to but Voldemort would come after you, he was sure so he had to do it. It's not your fault directly, but you made it hard for him. When you kissed him on his seventeenth birthday, it broke his heart even more to leave you."

"And…"

"And he doesn't want to go through the pain of losing you again."

"Oh please Hermione," Ginny exclaimed, "that's his problem! That's how I broke his heart? If anything, he broke mine!"

"I know Gin," Hermione said, "but Harry…you know what he's gone through."

"Since we're on this topic then," Ginny said, "what about you and Ron? What are you going to do when he sees you with Richard?"

"What do you mean?"

"I told you…he's in love with you! It'll kill him to see you with another guy!"

"I never shared those feelings with him," Hermione said, "at least not as strong…and defiantly not now!"

"Ron Weasley, I still can't believe Lavender went out with him," Cassie said thoughtfully.

"I know," Hermione muttered, "I'll admit I was a little jealous at the time, but now I could care less who he goes out with. I'm happy with Richard!"

"Good for you," Cassie said, "Ginny, by the way, you have to go."

"Shit you're right! It's almost seven thirty. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Ginny hurriedly got up and ran out the room.

"Let's go to the common room," Cassie suggested. They both got up and walked out. Richard was there, sitting with Sally and Justin.

"Where's Dean?" Hermione asked taking a seat next to Richard.

"Library, he needed a book for Herbology or something," Sally replied.

"Wondering where another man is, should I be worried" Richard joked. He kissed her cheek and pulled her onto his lap.

"You have nothing to worry about," Hermione stated. Just then Dean walked into the room.

"Hermione, you'll never guess who I ran into on my way back here!" He sounded excited.

"Who?"

"Harry!"

"Harry's here?" Hermione asked.

"He wanted to speak to McGonagall and Dumbledore about something I think."

"Of course he'd have to come here to speak with Dumbledore. He rarely ever goes to his portrait at the Ministry."

"I still don't understand how he got one there if he never worked there,"

"He was a respectable man," Hermione said, "C'mon Richard, let's go see Harry."

"You go," Richard replied, "I need to finish up an essay anyways.

"You sure?" Richard nodded, "alright, I'll be back an a bit. Maybe McGonagall will let Harry stay here." Hermione said and walked out the room. She knew the way to the Head's office pretty well. She never met Dumbledore there as Harry had but the events of the year before were fresh, and she remembered walking the path to the office so Harry could speak to Dumbledore.

"Purity," she spoke at the gargoyle to allow her up. McGonagall gave Hermione full access to the office, on Dumbledore's request, in case she ever needed someone to talk to. As she reached the door, it swung open.

"We were expecting you Miss Granger," McGonagall smiled at her. Harry's face was also in a big grin and Hermione ran to hug him.

"I take it Dean gave you the message,"

"Well he told me you were here…"

"That's what I told him to say, I know you well enough to know that me being here would bring you out of wherever you are to see me,"

"Yes, even if I was in the middle of an exam," Hermione agreed.

"I just came to speak with Professor Dumbledore…"

"Harry, my boy, its Albus now," Dumbledore, an ancient man with long white beard and hair and half moon glasses smiled at him through the portrait on the wall. "And you as well Hermione, Albus will do just fine." Hermione grinned.

"Anyways, I've come to speak with Albus about Severus's portrait. Kingsley said he'd try to get one to be put up. After explaining his role in everything, he quickly agreed that he deserved one."

"I agree completely, I had my doubts, as everyone did Albus, but Severus was a brave man." McGonagall said.

"Where would it be put up though?" Hermione asked, "He wasn't considered a headmaster due to his abandonment of the job."

"But he was still headmaster," Harry said, "Kingsley agreed a small portrait could be put up in here, not on the heads wall however. Also, there will be one in the Slytherin common room."

"Sounds fair I suppose," Hermione said.

"Then it's settled. I'll get back to Kingsley about it."

"Aren't you staying?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be back for the ball," Harry promised, "with Snape's portraits."

"Alright," Hermione agreed.

"Well, I believe that's everything Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor," Harry said.

"Please, you are no longer my student, as Albus said, Minerva will be fine. Miss Granger will still have to direct me as professor however,"

"That's not a problem Professor," Hermione replied.

"Well, you two should be going. Miss Granger, I'll let Harry lead you back to the common room and he has permission to stay for a while if he likes."

"Actually Minerva, I should be going. I'll lead Hermione back sure, but I can't stay."

"Well, I'll see you the night of the ball then Harry," McGonagall stated. They shook hands and Albus gave his goodbyes. As they walked back to the common room, Harry spoke.

"Ron wanted me to let you know he'll be coming to the ball."

"I heard," Hermione said.

"Well, he was going to Owl you but since I was coming, he had me bring you this," he handed her a note. Hermione opened it and read.

_Mione, _

_I heard the school is having a ball and I wanted to let you know I was attending! I was hoping you would do me the honor of escorting me that night. Send word back with Harry._

_Ron_

Hermione frowned, "Not good," she muttered to herself.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated…" she trailed off, "it just so happens that, I, uh, well I have a boyfriend." Hermione admitted.

"When did this happen?" Harry asked surprised.

"Just today actually,"

"Oh, well, that's great, but what's wrong then?"

"Ron asked me to escort him to the ball," she said quietly.

"Oh," Harry replied, "so I take it you'd be going with your boyfriend, but Ron has asked you and now you don't know what to do."

"Exactly, I mean I can't say yes to Ron, that wouldn't be fair to Richard."

"Richard who?"

"Wilson,"

Harry thought about this, "Ravenclaw wasn't he?"

"Yea, third best in every class except Defense, where he was forth,"

"Well, I'm happy for you Mione, but what about Ron?"

"What about him?" she asked defensively, "obviously I'm not going to say yes to him!"

"What am I suppose to tell him then?"

Hermione sighed, "I should really tell him in person shouldn't I?"

"Would be better,"

"When are you coming?"

"We're arriving the day before the ball."

"I'll have to talk to him then. Just tell him I'll talk to him then," Hermione said as they arrived outside the common room.

"Alright," Harry said.

"I'll see you then Harry," Hermione said giving him a hug, and then she turned to the entrance, gave the password and walked in, leaving Harry outside to think all of this over on his way back to the Ministry.

A/N: so… Harry knows… and what about Ron eh? Think he'll take the news well? Review please and you may very well find out: P


	10. Chapter 9

Ch 9:

The day before the ball arrived quickly. Before Hermione knew it, she and Richard were sitting in the library studying for potions when Ginny walked up to them.

"Hermione," she said, "Harry and Ron will be here in a few minutes."

"Where are they?"

"They just apparted into Hogsmead," Hermione sighed.

"Thanks Gin," she turned to Richard, "wait for me in the common room please,"

"I will," he agreed, giving her a quick kiss before she walked away with Ginny.

"Have you decided what you're going to say?"

"No, have you?"

"No," Ginny said, "I've been talking to Zeek for the past week. Cassie told him to owl me and since then we've been talking constantly, getting to know each other and such. I just hope Harry understands, I mean, I don't think I'm going to fall in love with Zeek, I just want to play the pitch a bit, you know?"

"Yea, I understand."

"Anyways, we're supposed to meet the guys in the Great Hall."

"Alright," the girls walked silently from then on to the Great Hall. When they entered, they found the two guys already there, seated at the Gryffindor table as if they still belonged there, as if nothing had changed.

When Ron spotted Hermione, his face lit up into a huge grin and he instantly jumped up off the seat. "Mione, it's been to long!" he exclaimed. Rushing up to her and giving her a big hug, Ron couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey Ron," Hermione said with less enthusiastically then he showed. She glanced over at Harry who gave her a, _tell him now before it goes to far_ look. Ginny had the same sort of expression and Hermione gave her a _why don't you take your own advise_ look.

"So," Ron said finally releasing her, "what's new at old Hogwarts?"

"Actually, Ron, I have some interesting news for you." Hermione replied.

"Oh yea," he said, "Well, I want to hear everything that's happened so far this year. Tell me what you're learning this year?"

"Oh, well, I guess the story starts from the train," Hermione said glancing at Ginny who gave her a reassuring nod as if to say _you're on the right track_. Hermione continued. "I had no one to sit with at first because I didn't know where Ginny was so I took a seat in an empty compartment and then Richard joined me."

"Who's Richard?" Ron asked, he tried to make it sound as if he couldn't care less but there was a hint of jealousy and defiance.

"You know, he's a Ravenclaw, had top marks, close call to mine and all. He was third best in our year in most classes."

"Oh,"

"Anyways, he sat with me and then Ginny and Luna joined us. We spent the ride talking and catching up. When he got back to Hogwarts we met the new teachers and then were led to our common and dorm room, you know returning Seventh Years have our own place.

"Anyways, we've had classes and everything, Richard and I are in a few classes, we became friends over the last little while." Hermione stopped here and glanced at Ginny again. She smiled at her, encouraging her to go on and Harry nodded. "Well, after a while we grew a little closer and he asked me to Hogsmead and one thing led to another and well…" she hesitated for a moment and then continued, "and now we're sorta going out."

Ron was quiet for a while, shocked by the news. He opened his mouth a few times as if to say something but closed it changing his mind. Finally he cleared his throat and spoke. "That's great Mione, I'm really happy for you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know…" She answered. She was glad the air was cleared finally however.

"So, I take it you and Richard are going to the dance thing tomorrow?"

"Of course," Hermione replied.

"Will you save me and Harry a dance at least?" He asked. You could tell he added Harry's name in at the last second, trying not to make it obvious he wanted a dance with her.

"If you really wanted me to, I guess I could."

"Great!"

"So Ginny, why don't you tell everyone your big news?" Hermione asked turning the spot light off her and onto her best girlfriend.

"About me and Zeek?"

"Yea," Hermione replied shocked she wasn't hesitant about saying the name aloud in such a way.

"Well, Zeek, one of Cassie's boyfriend's friends, asked me to the dance. He's a great guy."

"Wonderful," Harry replied.

Hermione looked between the two of them confused.

"Oh, I didn't tell you, I met this girl during Auror Training, amazing really, smart, talented and a great duelist. She's from Canada, but she's transferred over here to a private school for her education and has applied as an Auror, and they greatly accepted her."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, Ashley is amazing. She'll be coming to the dance as well."

"That's great!"

"Yea, I was just telling Ginny yesterday. I didn't want there to be any hard feelings or anything."

Hermione glared at Ginny. "No, you wouldn't want that."

"I'm happy you're both happy though, and I'll save a dance for each of you."

"Great, but I have to get back to Richard now. I'll see you guys later."

"At dinner," Harry said.

"Sure," Hermione replied before walking out and back to the common room. When she entered she found Cassie, Richard and Dean seated on the couches.

"Hey," Cassie squealed when she noticed Hermione, "I was just going to look for you."

"How'd it go?" Richard asked as Hermione took a seat on his lap.

"Really well actually, he didn't seem to take the news as hard as I thought he would."

"Did he say anything?"

"Not really, he said he was happy for me… and that he wanted to save a dance for him and Harry."

"Well, I guess I can let that happen," Richard replied with a smirk.

"How about with Ginny?" Cassie enquired.

"Well, apparently Harry already told her he was seeing some girl from Auror Training so it didn't come as a big shock."

"What?"

"Oh yea, he said he didn't want any hard feeling so he told her earlier and she didn't tell me because she wanted me to tell Ron everything," Hermione sighed, "at least it's over and done with."

"That it is," Richard said kissing the top of her head. Just then a knock on the door and Dean got up and let Ginny in. She took a seat on the couch next to Cassie.

"Well, Damien is arriving with everyone tomorrow morning at ten, I'm supposed to meet them at the gates and escort them to the headmistress's office. Care to join me Ginny?"

"Sure," Ginny said with a huge grin.

"Great!"

"Lots of work to do tomorrow then," Hermione said.

"Yea,"

"I guess I better finish my homework. I've still got that essay for Sturgis and that potions report."

"Yea, we should get a move on our homework and stop with all the distractions," Richard replied kissing Hermione.

"No PDA!" a voice hollered from the other couch.

"What happened to no more distractions?" Hermione asked grinning at Richard.

"You're the one exception,"

"Well, too bad for you I have no exceptions," Hermione said picking up her potions text book from the table. "And we have a lot of work to do."

A/N: Well, wasn't that exciting? So, harry has a girlfriend… bet you weren't expecting that lol. And what did you think about Ron… I bet his reaction sucked but whatever. Anyway, let me know what you thought…review please!!


	11. Chapter 10

Ch 10:

The day of the dance, Hermione was getting ready along with Cassie and Ginny.

"Her hair would look great up like this," Cassie said playing with Hermione's hair.

"It would also go great with the dress," Ginny agreed so they put Hermione hair with in an elegant bun with a few strands falling down her face and out the back of the bun.

"Alright, come here Gin so I can charm your hair." Hermione said picking up her wand. With a quick spell Ginny's hair was a vivid black.

"Looks great," Cassie said. Cassie was dresses in a two piece suit outfit.

"What are you suppose to be anyways?" Ginny asked.

"It's a muggle thing," Hermione said, "Lawyer?"

"Right," Cassie said, "My Uncle's step brother is a muggle and a Lawyer, I thought it was pretty cool."

"My Grandfather was a Lawyer actually," Hermione said, "He did some pretty amazing things in his job… won some cool cases."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ginny said.

"It's like, well, you remember when Harry was called to trial because of the whole dementor thing?"

"Yea,"

"And how Dumbledore pleaded his case?"

"Yea," Ginny said again.

"Well a Lawyer is like that." Hermione said, "They help win cases."

"Ok, I kind of get it." Ginny said.

They continued to get ready. The girls were dressed, hair done and make up to perfection half an hour before the start of the dance.

"Ready?" Cassie asked. They did a final mirror check and, deciding they couldn't do anything more, walked from the room.

"Richard's meeting me in the Entrance Hall along with Zeek and Damien." Hermione said.

"Well, let's not leave the guys waiting any longer." Ginny said with a grin and they walked down.

The girls receive lots of looks from guys as they walked towards the marble staircase. Hermione stopped on the top.

"What's up?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing, just taking a moment." She replied. Taking a deep breath she descended down the stairs. She spotted Richard immediately. He looked so handsome in his dress robes, he decided not to dress up but go formally. To Hermione, there was no one around as they locked eyes; it was just her and him. They walked towards each other slowly.

"You look beautiful," Richard sighed happily. Hermione blushed.

"Take me away my prince," she said with a giggle. He chuckled and took her hand. They walked together to a table for ten. Ginny, Zeek, Damien, Cassie, Harry, Ashley and Ron were going to join them.

"We'll have an extra space," Hermione noted, "I hope Ron doesn't feel left out."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Richard said. They took a seat as Ginny and Cassie joined them with their dates, also dressed in dress robes.

"Zeek, Damien, nice to see you again," Hermione said. Mel, Dan and Brandon were at a table beside theirs.

"Hermione, I never did get to introduce you to Damien's sister Melinda," Hermione and Melinda shook hands, "and you didn't really meet Dan or Brandon either." Hermione in turn shook both their hands, while the two guys checked her out.

"Very nice to meet you Hermione," Dan said.

"A great pleasure," Brandon added.

"So, where are Harry and Ron?"

"Dumbledore wanted a word with Harry before and Ron was showing Ashley around while they waited." Ginny said.

"Did you get to meet Ashley then?"

"Nah," Ginny said shaking her head, "Harry wanted to wait so we could all meet her together."

Hermione nodded her head and Richard took her hand. For the first hour of the dance, the group sat and ate dinner. Harry and Ashley, a pretty tanned girl with long black hair and beautiful sparkling blue eyes, joined them fifteen minutes after they all sat down and Ron shortly after that. After they ate, Richard pulled Hermione on to the dance floor, dancing to a song by the weird sisters. It was a slow song and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms were wrapped around her waist. They danced this way for a few songs, even the fast ones until Ron appeared.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked. A new song had started and it was an upbeat one, so Richard replied with a nod of his head, kissed Hermione on the cheek before joining Mel and Brandon at the table.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Lots,"

"You guys seem really serious," Ron noted.

"We haven't been going out long; I wouldn't say we're that serious."

"Just be careful," Hermione gave him a questioning look but brushed the topic aside. Suddenly she gasped.

"What?"

"Malfoy!" Ron turned quickly and sure enough Draco Malfoy, as tall and blonde as ever, was dancing with a Slytherin sixth year.

"Who invited the ferret?" Ron snarled.

"Ron, are you forgetting the way he, kinda, helped us with the battle."

"What are you talking about? He could've killed us all, and he would've gladly turned Harry over."

"If it wasn't for him, his mother would've turned Harry in right away."

"Whatever," Ron grumbled. They continued to dace until the song ended and Hermione went to the drink table to get a butte beer and then joined Richard, Cassie, Damien, Ashley and Dan.

"Everyone keeps showing up and leaving," Hermione noted.

"It's a party, what else are we suppose to do?"

"I guess that's true," Hermione said, "Have you seen Ginny? I want to know how it's going with Zeek."

"Last I saw, she was leading him outside…" Cassie said.

"Interesting," Hermione said.

"You looked a little shocked while you were dancing with Ron, did he make a move on you or something?" Richard asked.

"No," Hermione said shaking her head, "Actually, it was because Malfoy is here."

"Really?"

"Yea,"

"Well, come on Hermione, mirror check. We'll be back boys. Care to join us Ashley?" Cassie asked.

"I would, but Harry's coming now," Ashley nodded to where Harry was carrying two butter beers.

"Alright, maybe next time," Hermione said and the girls walked out.

"Having fun with Richard?" Cassie asked.

"A blast actually," Hermione grinned. "How about you?"

"It's good to see Damien again actually, I mean like actually spend time with him."

"Yea," Hermione applied a little mascara, "Ashley seems nice,"

"Totally, she's my kind of girl!"

"Defiantly good for Harry,"

"You think?"

"Oh yea," Hermione replied now adding a little more lip gloss, "I mean Ginny and him were great together but Ginny wants to play the field a bit, well in her terms the pitch, but same dif. This way they are both happy."

"Ginny and Zeek are great together as well."

"Yea, now all we need to do is set Ron up with someone… is Mel seeing anyone?"

"Mel wouldn't go for Ron, no offence but she's not a red head kind of girl… she likes blondes."

"Good to know…"

"Well come on we can't leave our dates alone much longer…they may find some one better." They laughed as they returned to the dance.

Ginny was at the table, sitting in Zeek's lap, when the girls returned.

"Hey, seems like you two are having fun." Cassie said.

"Understatement," Ginny replied.

"I see Mel's gone off again, she dancing?"

"Yea and you'll never guess with whom!"

"Well then you better tell him," Hermione grinned.

"Draco Malfoy!"

"What?"

"Yea, she saw him from across the floor and her eyes lit up and she got up, walked over, tapped his shoulder, and said something, smiled and then they danced."

"Malfoy," Hermione repeated.

"No lie, see she's right there," Ginny pointed. Hermione could see the top of Mel's head and a blonde guy, no doubt Draco Malfoy's head.

"Never would've guessed," Hermione replied.

"Yea well, Harry was looking for you. He and Ashley are leaving soon and he wanted that dance before he left."

"Alright," she said then turned to Richard, "do you mind?"

"No, go have fun," he said kissing her. She got up and looked for Harry. He wasn't hard to find. She passed Ron and Luna dancing on her way though.

"Do you mind?" she asked Ashley.

"Only is he does," she replied with a grin.

"Go ahead Hermione; we got to leave soon anyways." Ashley stepped out and walked towards the table where the others were and Harry and Hermione started dancing to a new song.

"So, Ashley's really great,"

"Isn't she?"

"Seems good for you as well, what with Ginny and Zeek and all."

"I'm happy for Gin, I really am. I thought she was going to be heartbroken when I told her but she wasn't, and then when I heard about Zeek yesterday, it explained it all."

"I'm glad you're both happy,"

"And I'm glad you're happy."

"Did you see Malfoy?"

"Yea, he was dancing with that Mel girl."

"Damien's sister, I was surprised actually,"

"To see him or to see them dancing,"

"Both really, Ron was outraged though."

"Can you blame him?"

"Well no, but he should understand that if it wasn't for the Malfoys, who knows when that war would've ended."

"I know…"

"Anyways, I'm kind of glad Malfoy wasn't sent to Azkaban, he didn't really do anything wrong, did he."

"No, I mean he was forced to cruiate Death Eaters by Voldemort but it was against his own will, do it or die sort of thing."

"Yea,"

"Well, it was great seeing you 'Mione, but Ashley has to get back. The family she's staying with asked for her to be back by midnight, so we should go."

They walked back to the table and Harry said his goodbyes to everyone and Ron pulled Hermione aside to say his goodbyes.

"Look Mione, I know I asked you to escort me tonight, and I understand you have a boyfriend, and I don't want you to think I'm jealous and that's why I'm telling you this but… I think you should be careful around Richard. I saw him talking to Malfoy as if they were old friends."

"Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious Hermione, Malfoy was laughing and everything, what if this Richard guy is only dating you as a joke."

"Goodbye Ron," Hermione said and she walked away, leaving Ron standing there.

Hermione joined Richard and the rest of their group and they danced, laughed, joked and had a blast until it ended at Midnight.

"I know everyone wants to continue having fun, but by orders of Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, it's time for this to end." McGonagall said. There was a lot of boos and groans. Richard, Hermione and Cassie all walked back to their common room, after Cassie said goodbye to Damien and the rest of his friends. Ginny and Zeek were long gone; Hermione hadn't seen them in about an hour.

"Don't worry, Zeek won't do anything to her." Cassie assured her and Hermione stopped worrying.

A/N: Well, how was that? Any good? I hope you liked it… what do you think gonna happen next? Let me know in a review please!!


	12. Chapter 11

Ch 11:

The next day all anybody could talk about was the dance. Since a lot of the girls spent all day Saturday getting ready for the dance, they had homework to catch up on while everyone else got to enjoy an unseasonal warm November morning.

"I really wish you weren't so perfect Hermione," Cassie complained.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you were able to get most of your homework done and look amazing for the dance yesterday."

"I'm just a good time manager." Hermione replied with shrug.

"Care to join me for a walk around the lake?" Richard asked extending a hand to her. Hermione gladly took it and bid farewell to Ginny and Cassie who were stuck in the Seventh Year common room finishing up their homework.

"You look a little distracted," Richard noticed as they walked towards the lake, hand in hand.

"Just thinking about last night," this was partially true. In reality, she was thinking about what Ron said about Richard and Malfoy. Was Ron jealous and he was trying to break them up? Is that why he said that? Hermione couldn't see Ron doing something like that. But was he lying, or were Richard and Draco really friends? This bothered her a little.

"It was really fun," Richard admitted, "and Cassie's right, you did look amazing. Every guy there was staring at you. Even Draco Malfoy,"

"How would you know Malfoy was staring at me?" She asked, seizing the opportunity to see if there was any truth in what Ron said.

"I'm observant," he said, "when you were off dancing with Harry or Ron I was looking around the room and almost all the guys were staring at you."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes Malfoy was. Couldn't believe it myself at first but then again, you are beautiful."

Hermione blushed, "Thanks," she muttered, "I just can't believe it though. I can't believe Malfoy was actually there."

"Why can't you believe it?"

"Well, I was surprised he would show his face again. I mean, it's kind of big, him returning to Hogwarts after everything that happened. Even if it was just for one night."

"I suppose so," Richard mumbled.

"Anyways, let's not talk about Malfoy."

"Alright, what do you want to talk about then?"

"I say we just have a nice walk around the lake for now. Just the two of us and the November air." And so they did. They walked hand in hand around the lake twice, talking small talk and nothing else.

They returned to the common room later in the day. Ginny was finished her homework and just watching the fire while Cassie finished a Charms essay.

"Hermione, an owl came for you while you were out." Ginny said as Hermione took a seat beside her. Hermione got up and grabbed the letter, which was still rolled up. Opening it she realized it was from her mother.

Hermione,

You're father and I have been having difficulties these past few weeks. We have been in constant arguments and fights. I hate to have to break the news to you in a letter but as Christmas break is too far off to wait, this is how it will have to be.

Your father and I are getting a divorce. I'm sorry sweet heart but it is getting too difficult to work this out. We've been trying for your sake to get along but we can't do it anymore. 

I will be moving out of the house and you're father will be staying here. I'm very sorry it has to be this way. It would be better for you if you didn't come home for the holidays but if you really want to we can arrange for it to work. 

Remember that we both love you and this is not you're fault.

Love Mom

Hermione stared at the note with tears in her eyes. Divorce? How was it possible? They have been married for twenty happy years? Hermione rarely ever saw them fight. But admittedly she wasn't home a lot. From school, to the fact that she spent summer and holidays at the Burrow mostly and then everything that happened last year. Was it her fault they started fighting? Did this all start because she messed with their minds so they would forget her during the war?

"Hermione?" she barely heard Richards concerned voice.

"Mione, what's the matter?" or Ginny's voice shaking with worry.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I need to be alone," as she ran to her room the letter dropped from her hands and Ginny picked it up and read it. She then handed it to Richard with a sad look on her face while Hermione cried in her room.

The rest of the day Hermione spent alone. Ginny, Richard and Cassie all tried, with no success, to get her out of her room. Hermione could hear them muttering outside her door and Richards loud voice from the other door in the common room.

"Please Hermione, let us in. We can talk about this. Make it better." But nothing worked. Hermione was far too depressed to let any words of comfort arise her from her bed.

A/N: What do you think? Too much… well it's important to the story line so yea. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Hermione's depression stage lasted only a couple of days. After she realized there was nothing she could do and that it wasn't her fault did she finally get up and take a shower. As soon as she walked out of her room, dressed in her robes and ready for class, Cassie jumped on her with a big hug.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, but I'm glad to see you up."

"No, I'm sorry for not letting you help me. I should've realized long before now that it's not my fault my parents are getting divorced."

"Richards been so worried,"

"I guess I should go see him," Hermione walked out into the common room. Richard was there waiting, as if he knew Hermione was going to walk out that door today. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Everything's going to be alright,"

"I know it is. I'm sorry I was blocking you out."

"You just needed time."

"Well, why don't we head down to breakfast now? I'm sure Ginny will be happy to see me." It was true. As soon as Hermione walked into the Great Hall and Ginny saw her, she ran at her with a big hug that made Richard have to back away before she could knock him over.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione laughed, "I'm fine Ginny. I understand it's my parent's decision and that it's not my fault. I was a little depressed before but I'm fine now."

"The professors were asking about you. I mean you only missed, what a day or two, but they were worried their model student was slacking off." Richard said.

"Well, I'm here now and ready to learn."

"We have potions first and then defense."

"Great, I could use the challenge."

Potions went by smoothly. They had moved onto a more complicated potion, the lucky potion, Felix felicis.

"Now, if you don't add the fang before you take it off the fire, then the potion will become poisonous. Be sure to put it in and stir it thrice then remove from heat." Hermione added her fang and stirred it three times. She immediately removed the potion from the fire and set it to cool on a table.

"Very good Miss Granger," Ronaldson complimented. Hermione beamed and turned to Richard whose potion looked identical to hers.

"Well done," she said.

"I learn from the best," he grinned. After potions they moved on to Defense.

"Welcome back Hermione," Sturgis greeted as she walked in the class, "Ginny explained your situation and I'm glad your well enough to be back in class."

"Thanks Professor," Hermione said. She and Richard took their normal seat at the front of the class as the rest of the class filed in.

"Now, today we will be practicing a curse on these dummies," he waved his wand and ten realistic looking dummies appeared. "Now, cast the spell we learned Monday for me. Miss Granger, why don't I show you how it's done?" Hermione walked towards Sturgis and he handed her a note.

"Kingsley asked me to deliver this to you. It is very important and must not get into the wrong hands." Hermione nodded. "Excellent, so this spell we are learning. Do you remember the curse that cut George's ear off?" How could she forget?

"Yes sir, Harry used it in sixth year accidentally on Malfoy, that was a big mess." Hermione shuttered at the memory of Harry covered in Malfoy's blood.

"Well, yes, this spell has similar effects. Let me show you." He created another dummy and demonstrated the spell. Hermione caught on quickly enough and was able to master it by the end of the double period.

"Well done class, essay's are due Friday remember! Miss Granger, I want a foot on the proper way to perform this. Think you can handle that for Friday?"

"Yes sir,"

"Fantastic! Have a good afternoon,"

"You too," Hermione waved good bye and took Richards hand as they walked to the Great Hall.

"You seem to be able to perfect things quickly,"

"Just noticing?"

"Of course not but that is a difficult spell and you already have it mastered."

"Yes well," Hermione said. She was unable to say how she could perfect the spell. She reached into her pocket with her other hand and felt the note Sturgis gave her. _What could Kingsley want?_ She wondered to herself. As they reached the common room for their free period, Hermione found Ginny waiting outside the door.

"I was expecting you like ten minutes ago,"

"Sorry Gin,"

"S'alright,"

"Will you excuse us for a second?" Hermione asked Richard when they entered the common room.

"Sure," Richard said, "this have anything to do with what Professor Podmore handed you in class?"

"You saw that?"

"Well, I wasn't spying, I was just watching you and happened to see it, yes," Hermione smiled and took Ginny's hand.

"We'll only be a bit," she pulled Ginny into the girl's hall and to her room.

"Lock the door, Sturgis said it was top secret," Ginny performed a locking spell that not even Alohomora would open while Hermione cast a silencing spell on the door.

"Alright, let's open this and see what Kingsley wants."

Hermione tore open the note and she and Ginny read it quickly.

_Dear Hermione and Ginny,_

"How did he know you'd share it with me?"

"He knows us to well,"

_This is very important and if failed could cost the Ministry and Azkaban hundreds of Gallons. There are still Death Eaters on the loose, as you very well know, but we have reason to believe there may be some at Hogwarts. They may not be full death eaters but they are as dangerous. They may be the children of them which we can not be sure of who is what. We, as in McGonagall, Sturgis, Albus and I feel it would benefit the magical world if you could spy on the school. I know your wondering why Sturgis or McGonagall didn't just ask you or why they don't spy. The fact of the matter is this can not be leaked to the school. I am trying to keep everyone safe and you are two extraordinary witches and could save the world. We believe Draco Malfoy may be in on it, in fact we have strong beliefs he may be the leader of it. We fear the lives of all those who are I close contact with these people._

_Hermione and Ginny, please be safe. This note is only accessible to you and members of the Order of the Phoenix. Consider yourselves honary member, no matter how much Molly disagrees._

_Be safe please, and don't let this fall into the wrong hands._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_PS meet in the headmistress's office tomorrow night at 8 _

"Death Eaters…" Hermione stared at the note and then at Ginny. "This is big,"

"Are we going to take the challenge?"

"Of course we are, who do you think I am? This'll give us some adventure this year. It was starting to get boring around here." Ginny giggled. "What?"

"Nothing, I just don't see how it can be so boring when you're dating Richard."

"Well, we need to come up with a plan,"

"Can we do it later?" Ginny asked, "I mean seriously, let's have some fun. Cassie will entertain us for sure!" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's go," They walked back to the common room.

"So?" Richard asked.

"I can't tell you… its top secret," she smiled teasingly.

"No fair," Richard huffed and crossed his arms around his chest like a child. Hermione burst out laughing and Ginny and Cassie joined in. After a few minutes, with aching sides from laughing, they calmed down.

"Hey Hermione,"

"Yea,"

"You coming to the burrow for Christmas? Mum needs to know. She sent an owl yesterday."

"Oh, well I'm not sure. It all depends. I mean, my mum doesn't really think it's best for me to go home but I don't think I can face Ron." Hermione had told Ginny what Ron had said about Richard and Draco Malfoy.

"I understand, won't be the same without you."

"Yea, but I can catch up on homework and-."

"Hermione, why don't you come to my house for the holidays?" Everyone looked at Richard but he only had eyes for Hermione. He was looking at her face to see her reaction.

"What?"

"We have a spare room you can sleep in and that way we can do our homework together and everything. Of course my dad's going to have a lot of business people in and out all holidays and it would be nice to have someone to talk to and spend time with." Hermione thought it over. _Could be fun,_ she reasoned.

"Alright," she hesitated, "sure." Richard smiled.

"Oh Ginny I almost forgot!" Cassie said changing the subject. "Zeek sent these with Damien's letter for you." She held out a box of chocolate frogs. "Isn't he the sweetest?"

"I can't believe he remembered these were my favorites. I told him the first day we met, because everyone was eating them and I just mentioned it." And with that everyone was busy discussing their favorite sweets.

A/N: terrible chapter I know, but it had some important plot points to it and stuff so yea. Anyways, what'd yea think of Kingsley's message? Unexpected huh? Prob not anyways… please review… please… Gin will give you a chocolate frog!! Lol


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Hermione and Ginny walked into McGonagall's office for the meeting. They were surprised to see Hagrid, Kingsley and the Weasleys there.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked when she saw her parents and brothers.

"Ginny, we're all here to explain your mission," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Really? It takes," Ginny took a quick head count, "twelve of you to explain it?"

"Well, Percy doesn't really know what's going on but he decided to tag along and be the prefect leader he's meant to be!" George joked.

"Oh ha, ha," Percy said rolling his eyes.

"Alright boys, settle down. Now, Hermione, since receiving the letter, have you any idea who it could be?" Kingsley asked.

"No, Ginny and I have been thinking about it all day in classes and we've come up with no one as of yet."

"Well, keep looking, but let me explain in a little more detail what I need done." He explained everything to them. How they've had suspicious activities going on in some parts of the country but they don't know who's behind any of it and how they suspect the works of Death Eaters but can't pinpoint who it may be.

"And now we think they may have invaded Hogwarts because they want to recruit members."

"But, that's ridiculous," Hermione said, "who in their right mind would join them after everything, I mean Voldemorts dead."

"That's the just the thing we don't understand Hermione," Kingsley said. "And the reason we want to stop them before they do. We have no idea what they are saying to these people to have them fall into the trap."

Hermione nodded in understandment.

"So, you need to be careful who you trust girls," Albus said from his portrait.

"Of course Professor," Hermione and Ginny assured.

"Excellent,"

"Are we looking for specifics? Will they try to recruit muggle borns or half bloods?"

"We believe they may be going for anyone with power and strength. If you get a lead, go with the flow. We believe they may be after the two of you. You're both such powerful witches after all."

"Don't worry everyone, we'll look out for ourselves and look for anything suspicious."

"Very good," they spent a while talking and catching up before Hermione and Ginny had to return to their common rooms.

"Remember, watch carefully," they nodded and started walking towards their common rooms.

"Intense stuff huh Hermione," Ginny said.

"Yes, I feel so trusted though that they left the job to us."

"Let's not mess it up,"

"Agreed," they parted ways and Hermione spent the rest of her night before going to sleep talking with Cassie, Richard and Sally before they all went to bed.

For the next few weeks, Hermione and Ginny had been searching and looking for odd behavior of students who could be the Death Eaters at the school but both have come up short. They suspect Slytherins, of course, but couldn't be sure no other houses were involved and that worried them. It was nearing December now and Hermione was working hard in her classes.

"Mione, relax, the term doesn't end for another three or four weeks." Ginny said as Hermione read through her potions text book once more.

"I just can't seem to figure out the difference between these two plants, look, they are both used in the blood clot potion, but they look identical and if you add the wrong one at the wrong time, it'll explode."

"One's got a stripe down the middle leaf, see," Ginny pointed to the plants, "It's very faint but it's there."

"Oh, thanks Gin, I need it for my essay." Hermione started writing away on her parchment at quick speed, ink squirting over her hand and a bit on her face. Ginny giggled.

"Why are you stressing yourself so much? I thought this essay wasn't due until after the holidays?"

"Well, that's true. But I want to get any work I can done before the holidays arrive so I can spend more time with Richard," Hermione blushed.

"Oh…" Ginny said and they were silent for a bit. "Did I tell you Zeek asked me to go to his house for a few days during the holidays?"

"No," Hermione said.

"Yea, it was in the box of chocolate frogs."

"What'd you say?"

"I said I'd have to ask my mother but I would go regardless," Ginny giggled.

"That's great,"

"Mione, are you alright," Ginny asked suddenly concerned, "you seem a little out of it today."

"It's just everything that's going on. With my parents and the whole going to Richard's thing and Ron and Harry, I don't know. I guess I have too much on my shoulders."

"You need to relax, I mean put down the books and take a day off."

"You think it'll help if I slack off my work?"

"Hermione look at me, I slack off every once in a while and I'm totally relaxed." Hermione took that into consideration. It was true Ginny seemed as if she had nothing on her shoulders. Ever. But, homework and school were important to her. If she slacked off on one assignment, which could lead to two, then three. No she couldn't risk it.

"Just once Hermione," Ginny said as if reading Hermione's mind. Hermione sighed.

"Fine, one assignment." She closed the books surrounding her and put her still wet essay in her bag, smearing the ink.

"Now let's go find Cassie and Richard, I heard they wanted to sneak off to the kitchens but don't know where it is. I said we'd help them, that's we've known where it was for years."

"Well I have, you only found out because you needed a sugar rush that day you and Dean were fighting and I showed you the kitchen."

"Still," Ginny said. The girls walked out of the library and towards the Seventh Years common room where Cassie and Richard were waiting for them.

"This way," Ginny led them towards the marble staircase. As they made their way down to the Entrance Hall, Richard turned to Hermione and asked her how her essay was coming.

"Er-," Hermione said, "Well, Ginny thought it would be best if I slacked off a bit so my essay is destroyed. I put it in my bag when the ink was still wet and it smeared."

"Hermione Granger slacking off?" Cassie asked, "That'll be the day." Ginny and her giggled and even Richard chuckled a bit.

"It's true,"

"I bet you couldn't go a week without writing an assignment and handing it in."

"Oh yea," Hermione said, playing along, "I bet I could go two!"

"Ha!" Richard said. Hermione glared at him. "Sorry, it's just your so uptight about school work and things, I can't see you going two weeks, let along one, with out doing your homework."

"I'll prove it,"

"Let's make it a little more interesting." Ginny said, "If you don't succeed, you have to…" she trailed off in thought. "Oh I know, you have to help us with all of our homework for a month."

"And if I do succeed?"

"We'll lay off on jokes,"

"Fine, it's a bet!"

"The only work you can do is in potions. I like the competition," Richard joked. Hermione grinned.

"Turn here," she said leading them down the stairs. Soon enough they were by the fruit painting and Hermione had Ginny glace around to make sure no one was watching so she could tickle the pair. When she had the thumbs up, Hermione ticked it and opened the handle that appeared. Ginny went in first and she ushered the others, who had shocked looks on their faces, in as well. She was the last one in and closed the door.

"Miss Granger and Weasley and guests!" Squeaked a voice. Hermione looked around and saw Winky standing there.

"Winky," Hermione greeted, "How are you?"

"Winky is doing fine Miss." Winky was looking healthy again. Her clothes were clean, she wasn't drinking Butter Beer anymore and was working again. Hermione thought Winky would be in terrible shape after Dobby died, but she was the total opposite.

"Good to hear,"

"Hello Winky," Ginny waved.

"Winky, this is Cassie and Richard, friends of ours." Hermione introduce them.

"Hello friends of Miss Weasley and Miss Granger," Winky greeted.

"Winky, I hope you don't mind me asking but, why are you in such a wonderful mood? I thought… after Dobby," Hermione couldn't continue.

"After Dobby was killed Miss, Winky was in bad shape. She drank more then she used to, but Winky recovered, knowing Dobby was happy now that he wasn't a free elf anymore. All us house elves are happy to not have to worry about being free now."

"Oh," Hermione said, "well, that's great I guess."

"Winky still misses Dobby though, but whenever she feels sad she pulls this out." She held the sock Harry had first given Dobby to set him free. "Dobby gave it to Winky when he went to save Harry Potter and friends and told her to keep it safe. Winky cried when he first handed it to her thinking he was trying to set Winky free until Dobby explained. Winky feels special to have Dobby's favorite sock."

"That's wonderful to hear Winky," Ginny said with a few tears in her eyes. She never knew Dobby too well but knew Harry loved the little creature.

"Really great," Hermione agreed with tears falling down her face. Richard put a comforting arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. She smiled at him and turned back to Winky.

"Is Kreacher still here or did Harry take him home with him?" She asked Ginny.

"As far as I know Harry took Kreacher back with him. Some company you know,"

"Yea,"

"So, uh, Winky, can we get a few treats?" Richard asked.

"Winky would be pleased to get treats for friends of Miss Granger and Miss Weasley." She rushed off with some other house elves and they scurried around the kitchen gathering different treats and putting them in a basket for them to carry away.

"Thanks Winky,"

"Visit anytime Miss," Winky said as they waved goodbye and left the kitchen. They spent the afternoon eating snacks and talking. Hermione felt free, not having to worry about homework and essays. She could spend her time the way she wanted to, and that was with Richard.

A/N: Well, what'd you think? Did you like Winky's return? I couldn't remember if she was mentioned in the final battle or not or if she was killed in the series but if she was (which I don't think she was...) then we'll pretend she wasn't. Anyways, what's you think of Hermione's bet? Pretty interesting though… anyways, please leave me a review!!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Hermione succeed in the bet. She was able to go two weeks without doing any school work during class, except in potions and defense because she didn't want to disappoint Sturgis, and not handing in any essays or school work. But after the two weeks, in which she received a few notes from teachers asking if she was alright and wondering why she wasn't doing any of the work, Hermione was excited about it. She seemed to like hanging back and neglecting her school responsibilities. She didn't turn in her next homework assignment or work on her transfiguration in class. Her teachers were even more concerned and her mother was sending letters asking if the divorce was making her act out this way, in which Hermione would completely ignore the notes, making her mother even more concerned.

"Hermione, don't you have a potions essay due in like an hour?" Ginny asked as Hermione sat in the library doodling away.

"I don't know, probably," she answered.

"Well, shouldn't you be working on it?"

"I don't feel like it,"

"Hermione what's happening to you? All you ever used to do was homework and now you haven't done any in almost three weeks,"

"Two of which was for a bet,"

"Yea, but you've also had four detentions for not handing assignments in."

"So, it's only detention. I used to get them all the time with Harry and Ron."

"But Hermione-,"

"Richard, over here!" Hermione called over.

"Shh," the librarian, Madam Pince said from around a shelf, "this is a library." She hissed. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered, "Old bat," under her breath.

"Hey, working on your potions essay?" he asked taking a seat beside her.

"Not exactly," Ginny spat, "she's just doodling away over there. She doesn't seem to care about school anymore."

"This true Hermione?"

"It's like a week before term end, can't I just relax?"

"Of course, as long as you promise to get down to work after the holidays." Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine whatever,"

"Well c'mon, potions in ten. See yea Ginny."

"Yea bye," Ginny said, worrying about her friend.

Hermione and Richard arrived at Potions and Hermione took her usual spot and helped with the potion but she wasn't as into it as she usually was. At the end of the class, Ronaldson asked Hermione to stay behind so he could speak to her. Richard assured her he'd wait for her and as soon as the room emptied, Ronaldson spoke.

"Miss Granger, you were a star student and now assignments have stopped coming in and you barely participate in class. You don't seem to respond to any of the notes any of your professors have sent you. Is something bothering you? Is that why you've been slacking off in class?"

"No, there's nothing bothering me,"

"I understand having a boyfriend during school can be tough-."

"This has nothing to do with Richard!" Hermione shrieked.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing, I just don't feel like doing any work."

"You realize you can be kicked out of Hogwarts…"

"Only McGonagall can speak to me about that… or my head of house. You have no right," Hermione snapped before storming out of the room.

"What was all that about?" Richard asked hurrying to keep up as Hermione walked quickly through the halls.

"Nothing," she snapped.

"Alright, whatever you say," Richard dropped the subject, for now.

AN: I know short… but kinda necessary, but only a little. What do you think of Hermione's outrage? Anyways, please review… hopefully the next one will be longer!! And to those happy couples out there, happy valentines day!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Hermione continued to slack off for the next week as well. She was loaded with assignments for the holidays, none of which she planned on doing. Richard had kept quiet about the subject, which Ginny frowned upon. If there was anyone who could get Hermione to do her work it was Richard.

"I just don't understand why you won't speak with her," Ginny hissed.

"I've tried Ginny, believe me I have, but she just won't listen to anyone. Her parents want her to come home for the first few days of holidays now. At least her mom does. She's worried about her,"

"Is she going to go?"

"I convinced her to go for at least the first two days,"

"How'd you do that?"

"I told her if she didn't go I wouldn't allow her in my house."

"Sneaky," Ginny muttered.

The day of departure arrived quickly. Hermione packed up what she needed and loaded it into her trunk. She dragged her trunk out of her dorm room and over to Cassie's.

"Cassie, c'mon the train leaves in like twenty minutes!"

"I'm coming," Cassie came out dressed in something from a catalogue. She was wearing tight fitting jeans, a nice black winter coat and a scarf around her neck.

"You look great,"

"Thanks, Damien's supposed to be meeting me at Kings Cross,"

"How sweet," Hermione said.

"Well let's go, is Ginny saving us a carriage?"

"Only if we hurry," Richard met them on their way down the marble stair case and the three of them walked out to the carriages where Ginny had saved them seats. They all piled in and set off to Hogsmead station. They boarded the train and spent the whole ride there laughing and joking.

Upon arriving at Kings Cross, Richard had to meet his parents immediately, but promised to pick Hermione up in two days time. Hermione walked with Cassie and Ginny. Cassie then left them to meet Damien. It was now Ginny and Hermione.

"Mione, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure,"

"Well… I was just wondering… is there something wrong? I mean… you haven't been acting like yourself lately. Slacking on assignments and everything."

"Ginny, why do you think something's wrong?"

"Ever since that stupid bet you've changed. I haven't seen you read a signal book that wasn't about some spells you want to learn. You haven't touched a school assignment in a month and…."

"You're still on this? Seriously Gin, I'm fine,"

"Fine… believe what you like, but something's seriously wrong, have you even done any work on that assignment Kingsley asked us to do? Any leads, anything?"

"I've looked, watched the Slytherins… nothing,"

"I thought we agreed there could be some outside the Slytherins?"

"Like who Ginny? Honestly… who outside the Slytherins would be so evil to do something like become a death eater?"

"Keep your voice down Hermione, people are around," hissed Ginny as people gave Hermione odd looks.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked through the barrier with Ginny. Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron and Kingsley were there to greet them.

"Mione," Harry said giving her a hug. "Gin,"

"Hey!" Hermione said returning the hug, "Where's Ashley?"

"She had to do a little extra work and the Ministry," Harry said, "She's coming to the Burrow for dinner though,"

"Too bad I won't be there. My mother wants me home for a few days and then I'm going to Richard's." Ron's face went stone cold when she mentioned this but he didn't say anything. Instead he gave her a stiff hug and walked towards Ginny.

"Well I better go. My mom's expecting me home soon."

"A moment first Hermione, Ginny," Kingsley said. The girls nodded and walked to a corner of the station to speak with him privately.

"How's the mission coming along?"

"Not so good, we haven't got any leads as of yet…" Hermione said.

"I've been researching Hufflepuffs, but I don't think there's one there. They're just too nice. Ravenclaws are smart so I suspect there may be one or two there. I doubt any Gryffindors are any. Slytherins are their mortal enemy. Then of course the Slytherins. It's just so hard to distinguish the bad from the evil,"

"I understand, but this is an important issue. Please try to figure it out your best,"

"We'll keep up the work," Hermione assured him. As Kingsley nodded and walked away, Ginny glared at Hermione.

"_We'll_?" Ginny hissed, "I'm the only one doing any work on this thing. Maybe you should start up the work and _I'll_ keep up the work," Hermione ignored the comment, glanced around her, waved to the Weasleys and disapparated.

A/N: Getting intense eh? Hermione and Ginny issues!!! I know Hermione's a little OOC now but… I like the slacking girl… as much as the smart one so yea. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Hermione arrived at home and her mother was there to greet her.

"Hermione," she said, "How wonderful to see you darling, I've missed you so much,"

"Good to see you to mom," Hermione said giving her a small hug. "So… where's dad living?"

Mrs. Granger's mouth pressed into a thin line and she said through stiff lips, "An apartment down town. He'd like you to see him for about an hour during the holidays… but I'd understand if you don't want to."

"No, I'll see him; he is my father after all."

"Yes well, why don't we get you unpacked?" Hermione levitated her trunk and her and her mother walked up the stairs to Hermione's room.

The room was white with purple trimming and a purple border painted around the room. Hermione had purple sheets and blankets on her white wooden bed and a white desk and dresser.

"We haven't touched a thing in your room since the last you were home."

"Thanks," Hermione said setting her trunk down. Using her wand she levitated her objects and placed them where they belong, books on her desk, clothes in her dresser and some of her other projects, such as her cauldron so she could continue her potion, in a corner.

"Wow, that was quicker then I thought," Mrs. Granger said. "Honey, we need to talk." She said glancing at the books on Hermione's desk.

"About?"

"Your school work. Professor McGonagall wrote me telling me you haven't been doing any of your assignments except in Potions and Defense. Is this true?"

Hermione shrugged as she pushed her trunk under her bed and out of sight.

"Hermione, it was your choice to go back and finish your schooling, but your choosing not to do your school work. Why go through all that trouble to slack off?"

"I'm not slacking; I just don't want to do the work,"

"Is this about the divorce?"

"Who does everyone seem to think that, you, dad, Ginny; my teachers… even Richard,"

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about, this boy. Are you sure you want to go to his house?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure you're ready for such a serious relationship?"

"Mom," Hermione said.

"Just tell me you'll be safe…"

"You're talking to a witch mum,"

"That's not what I meant," Mrs. Granger said, "Please tell me… you'll… or are… using protection,"

"MOM!" Hermione shrieked, "Are you honestly having the sex talk with me now? Hello, I learned it in Muggle School. And I'm not having sex… I'm not ready yet and besides, I want to wait until I'm married."

"That's good to hear sweet heart but I want to make sure you know…"

"I don't need to learn anything from you… I learned it all before going to Hogwarts; don't you remember signing the form?"

"As long as you're sure you don't…"

"I'm sure," Hermione said her face red.

"Alright, now back to your school work… is the reason you're not doing assignments Richard?"

"Mum, I'm not doing my work because I don't need to. I know what I need to know. I don't even need half the classes I'm in,"

Mrs. Granger sighed, "I'm enforcing a rule,"

"Oh boy," muttered Hermione.

"I want to see you doing your assignments or no more Richard."

"You can not tell me I can't see him,"

"I'm only talking about the holidays. You do your assignments I'll let you go over there, if you don't, then tough luck,"

"Mum, I can disapparate whenever I want to. You can't stop me from leaving."

"Please sweetie, just do your work." Mrs. Granger asked before turning and walking out. Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't want to do any work. She felt free, not having to worry about assignments and homework. The only classes she cared about were Potions, because Richard asked her to do her work in that class so they'd both pass, and Defense, because she couldn't bear to hurt Sturgis's feelings.

After a quick note to Richard telling him she'd arrived safely and everything, Hermione went down to the living room and turned on the TV. She flipped to one of her favorite shows and sat on the couch for three hours.

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger said holding the phone, "It's _your father_." Hermione sighed and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hermione, how's my baby girl doing?"

"I'm not a baby dad," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I know, but you'll always be my baby girl,"

"Whatever, so what's up?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow,"

"Oh, um, sure, yea that'd be great."

"Sounds good then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea, ok," Hermione said.

"Love you Hermione,"

"Yea, love you to dad," Hermione hung up the phone. "Dad's taking me to dinner tomorrow,"

"Oh, that should be interesting,"

"Mom, can you at least try to be nice to him?"

"Hermione, we don't get along anymore. I tried being nice but… he just makes me so angry sometimes."

"Sure, whatever you say,"

"Hermione, get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready in five."

"Ok," Hermione turned the TV off and washed her hands for supper. She ate chicken with her mother and then had a shower. Afterwards her mother made her stay in her room to work on assignments, so, naturally, Hermione shoved her work off her desk, turned on her radio and blasted some music. She locked her door and was dancing around the room.

Her mother was pounding on the door but Hermione ignored it. She placed a silencing charm on her door so her mother would think she turned the music off, and so she couldn't hear the pounding anymore.

After she had her fun, she washed her face and went to bed. _One day down… and Richard will be here in two_, she thought as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

A/N: Now the drama begins at home. Everyone seems to be blaming Richard huh. I just had to add a little sex talk thing… I thought it was funny. Anyways, please leave a review!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

The next day went by slowly. Her mother bugged her to get more work done but Hermione ignored her. That night her father picked Hermione up and took her to her favorite restaurant. Hermione ordered the steak and chips, her father the fish and chips. They ate, talking small talk, until her father brought up her school work as well.

"Look, I know school can be hard, especially in your last year, but you have to get some work done. Hand in a few assignments and get credit for them. If they're not well done, who cares, as long as you hand them in. I know I shouldn't be talking, I was terrible in school, but you've always been a great student. Hermione, just hand in one assignment, for me."

"I do hand in some assignments, in defense and potions,"

"But what about you're other classes?"

"Their not as important,"

"I thought you loved that transfiggy class,"

"Transfiguration? I did… I just… it's not as good without McGonagall teaching it."

"So ask her to teach you,"

"I can't… she's the headmistress now… she has enough work to do,"

"Promise me you'll do a little bit of work,"

"I'll try,"

"That's all I ask for… now, about this Richard,"

Hermione groaned, "Not you to,"

"All I want to say is that I want to meet the boy… and if he hurts you, he'll have me to deal with."

"Dad… he's a," she looked around and lowered her voice, "he's a wizard, you couldn't beat him,"

"I could with you on my side," he winked and Hermione laughed.

After dinner, Mr. Granger brought Hermione back to her mother's house. Hermione invited him in.

"I don't think that's such a good idea,"

"C'mon dad,"

"Only for a minute, then I'll have to leave or else your mother will blow her top," Hermione led her dad in and took her jacket off.

"Home so soon?" Mrs. Granger called as she walked towards Hermione, "I knew that cheapskate wouldn't take you anywhere good."

"Mom,"

"He's never taken me anywhere worth going,"

"Mom,"

"All the years we were married and he never," Hermione set off a few sparks into the air and her mother stopped talking.

"Dad's right here,"

"What?" Mrs. Granger spun and saw her ex-husband there in the door way.

"I invited him in for a bit,"

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger said, "You really shouldn't have done that without asking me first,"

"I can do as I please mom,"

"Hermione…"

"No, listen to me… I'm of age now… I can take care of my self and I can do as I please. I asked dad to come in… insisted in fact. So if you have a problem with it… that's your problem,"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger stared at each other for a few minutes until they started yelling at each other. Hermione tried to set off sparks with her wand again but nothing caught their attention. Hermione finally gave up and went to walk away when her mother yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY HERMIONE!" Hermione spun around to face her mother, "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO INVITE HIM INTO MY HOUSE," that's when Hermione started yelling back.

When her mother stared to yell at her father she went to walk away again, this time her mother followed her, followed closely by her father. Hermione wrote a quick note to Richard and sent it off with the owl she was borrowing for the holidays. She had to get out of there; she couldn't stand being home anymore. She ran to her room, her parents still close behind her yelling. She used her wand to pack everything in her trunk.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" her mother yelled.

"Richard's coming to pick me up; you don't like it, that's your fault!" Hermione said. A few second later there was a loud crack and Richard was standing there. The crack was enough to do what the sparks couldn't, shut the parents up.

"Hermione, what is it?"

"Take me away, now, I can't stand this anymore," she said giving him a hug. Richard looked at her parents who were both breathing deeply and red in the face.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain at your place, please,"

"We kind of have company at the…"

"Richard, I'll leave and run away if you don't take me home with you now!" Richard gulped but nodded. Hermione's parents, finally catching on, both started yelling at her but she ignored them and took Richard's hand, her trunk in the other, and they apparted away to his house.

A/N: Alright, now the good part is going to start lol… the introduction scene is getting closer now!!! I'm sure you're all excited for it… and if your not I hope you will be. So please leave me a review and maybe… I'll drop one on one of your stories??


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"Hermione, before we go in… there's something you should know,"

"What?"

"Well… we have company at the moment and… I don't think they'll be too happy to see you and if they are… you may not be happy to see them,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just please… don't hate me after you see this,"

"Richard,"

"Promise me Hermione… promise me you won't judge me on what you see. Promise me you'll still love me… because I love you." Hermione smiled slightly. It was the first time he'd said it.

"I promise I won't judge… and that I'll still love you… because I love you too," Richard nodded and gave her a kiss before opening the door to his house.

As soon as Hermione walked in and saw what was going on inside, she felt sick, and understood why Richard asked her to promise him those things.

Inside the house, sitting in a circle, were Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyal, Blaise Zabini and a ton of other Slytherins. There was also a few escaped Death Eaters.

Hermione gasped as so many familiar faces looked at her, some surprised, some suspicious but most of them glaring. She was frozen in her tracks. Richard placed a hand on her back and led her away from them with a small nod in their direction.

Hermione was in such a shock by what she saw she didn't notice how beautiful the house was as Richard led her down a hall and up a flight of stairs. Finally they arrived in a room and Richard set her trunk down and sat her on the bed.

"Hermione… can you hear me?" he asked, "Do something if you can… nod or something," Slowly, Hermione nodded as she stared off into the distance. "Ok… well, this is your room."

She stared blankly around the room but didn't respond. "Hermione… are you alright? I know that was a shock… but... let me explain."

This brought her out of her trance. "Explain? Explain what? How you lied to me?"

"I didn't lie to you,"

"Well you never told me you were into this stuff. You led me to believe you were on the good side. How could you do this to me?"

"I love you Hermione, honestly I do. I never meant for this to happen. Would you please let me explain?"

"I'm giving you five maybe ten minutes, then I'm leaving to the Burrow,"

Richard sighed, "You can't leave Hermione,"

"Want to stop me?" She challenged.

"No, I'm serious you can't leave. All those people you see down there, they are the only ones who can come and go as they please, besides my family. You can't leave without one of us."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. The only way your going to be able to come and go is… is if you… is if you get the dark mark."

"The…what?" Richard sighed and pulled up his left sleeve.

"The dark mark," he said, "haven't you noticed that I always wore long sleeved shirts. I never let you see me with a t-shirt on because… because of this,"

Hermione stared at his arm. Now that she thought about it, he only ever did wear long sleeves. Why had she never thought to ask?

"I'm sorry… but… I'm not a Death Eater in the sort that goes out under the Dark Lord reign… I'm not that evil. Yes I've participated in raids but I haven't killed anyone."

"So that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"No… but you have to believe me that this isn't the life style I chose,"

"Ron was right,"

"What?"

"The day of the dance… Ron saw you speaking with Malfoy… he said you looked like you were friends… he was right,"

"Hermione, please just listen to me,"

"You're going to hold me here against my will?"

"I have no choice; I can't let you go out there and…"

"And tell everyone what's going on here?"

"I'm sorry," Richard said grabbing her hand, "I love you Hermione, I wasn't lying when I said that. You promised me you wouldn't think of me any different, that you would still love me as well,"

"I think that's why I'm so angry, is because after I've seen all of this… I don't think of you differently and I still love you as well,"

"That's all I ask for," Richard said.

"But that doesn't make me any happier with you. I'm still angry you would keep this from me,"

"I know and I'm sorry," Richard said.

"I believe you," Hermione said kissing him.

"I think you should meet my parents, we aren't evil to the extreme, everything Luna said on the train is true. My father helped her dad out."

"I'm glad to hear it," Hermione said, "So what made you turn then?"

"If you heard what some of them have to say… you'd see why as well. There are reasons behind everything they do. They don't just perform random attacks on muggles and muggle borns. Between you and me, there are a few muggle born death eaters."

"No way,"

"Yea, Voldemort wouldn't let them in but… they are skilled and have the right to join if they please. I'm not going to lie to you, they probably won't be happy to see you. They know who you are and what you've done… but my mother wants to meet you and my father has been anxious to see who's made me so happy,"

They walked towards a room at the end of the hall and Richard knocked on the door.

"Come in," a lovely voice called. Richard opened the door and led Hermione in.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger," Hermione looked up to see a woman with light brown wavy hair and sparkling sky blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she was wearing light blue robes, bringing her blue eyes pop.

"Oh dear, you are so beautiful," She said walking towards Hermione and giving her a hug. Hermione was surprised by the notion but returned the hug just the same.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Wilson,"

"Cecilia dear,"

"Cecilia," Hermione said. She smiled and turned to Richard.

"Rich, you're father is in his study,"

"Who's downstairs with everyone then?"

"Actually… everyone left,"

"Why?"

"Well…" Cecilia hesitated.

"Because of me, right?"

Cecilia nodded sadly. "I'm sorry,"

"Its fine, I can understand them leaving… they don't like me. I can understand why too… I did try to sabotage most of them," she said.

"Hermione, it's not your fault, don't blame yourself," Richard said. "Let's just, let's go meet my father," Hermione nodded and waved good bye to Cecilia. Richard took her hand and led her down the stairs and into a room. He then knocked on a door.

"Enter," Richard opened the door.

"Father, this is Hermione Granger,"

"Ah, the girl that drove all my friends away," he said. Hermione stared at him, "I'm just kidding," and he laughed, "It's good to finally meet you. Richard has talked nonstop about you since he's been home,"

Hermione glanced at Richard who grinned back at her. "Really?"

Richard nodded and then turned back to his father, "When will they be back?"

"I have the Crabbe's, Goyal's, Malfoy's and a few strays coming for dinner."

Richard nodded and turned to Hermione, "Don't worry, they won't touch or say anything to you."

"There's nothing to worry about Hermione, I'll make sure they leave you alone."

"Thank you Mr. Wilson,"

"Please, it's Rick,"

"Rick," she said nodding as she did for Cecilia.

"Well, I'm going to show Hermione the rest of the house."

"It was great meeting you Rick," Hermione said and followed Richard out.

"No one blames you for everyone leaving,"

"Malfoy's coming over? While I'm here?"

"Hermione, there are going to be people coming and going all the time here. They'll get used to you and you'll get used to them."

"I won't get used to them… and what are my friends going to think when they find out,"

"Who are you worried about?"

"Ginny, Harry, Cassie, Ron and everyone I hold dear to my heart, other than you since, well,"

"Cassie is on it as well, she just doesn't have the mark. Damien does though. He brings her all the time."

"What?"

"Zeek, Mel, everyone is in on it. I'm sure Ginny will be soon enough."

"Ginny wouldn't want any part in it; Death Eaters killed her brother… in fact… Death Eaters killed many friends of mine. Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and then Ginny's brother Fred and so many others."

"But that wasn't under this ruling… that was under Voldemorts."

"What difference does it make who gave the demands? They are the same people."

"Hermione, you have no choice but to get used to it. There's nothing you can do."

"You really are going to keep me here no matter what, aren't you?"

"If you want to go so badly… I'd let you leave, but it would be the end of us because you aren't giving this a chance."

Hermione had to stop and think about that. Maybe she could just try it, for a few days. If all goes well, then she'd stay and if not… then she and Richard would be… history.

"Alright, I'll try it for a few days but if I still feel this way,"

"Then you can go home, no complaints," Hermione smiled a little and they continued to walk. Richard showed Hermione the whole house. It was a nice big house, with a fair few rooms, and Hermione's favorite, there were no house elves.

"My mom loves to cook," Richard said when Hermione pointed it out. "Beside's if I remember correctly, you are against them."

Now they were helping set the table for dinner.

"I believe we need to set for…twenty,"

"You serious?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the Goyal's have four, Crabbe's thee, Malfoy's three and the strays."

"Oh," Hermione said as she set plates down at each spot.

"My mother and father sit at the head; we'll sit beside my mother."

"Alright,"

"Don't worry, you can sit beside her and I'll sit beside you." Hermione sighed in relief.

"Thanks," she said. She had been worried about getting placed beside Malfoy, or worse Crabbe or Goyal.

Everyone stared to arrive and Richard and Hermione took their respected seats at the table while everyone else took a spot where ever they felt like it, leaving the head spots open. Crabbe, Goyal, and Malfoy all sat down by Richard and Hermione felt a little uncomfortable and stared down at the table.

She felt a hand on her's and looked up to see Richard give her a reassuring smile. She smiled slightly back but still refused to look up until she heard a voice say,

"Granger, stop being such a baby and look up," The voice shocked Hermione and she looked up to see Crabbe and Goyal laughing while Draco smirked.

"No mudblood Malfoy?" she asked.

"You see Granger; I've taken a new taking to you… since last year."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not going to deny it… I was a prat. But the final battle got me thinking,"

"How so?"

"Potter saved me… as much as I hate to admit since he's a prat as well… but he did. I thought if the guy who I hated the most, and who he hates me the most, would save me then something has to be done about it."

"I'm not following you,"

"I'm not the arrogant jerk I was," Malfoy said, "Simple as that."

Hermione looked at him. He seemed serious and sincere… could it be true?

"Granger did you hear what I said?" Malfoy asked annoyed.

"Yea," she said looking at him, "I guess I'm just surprised, is all."

"We're all surprised he'd admit it, particularly to you," Richard said.

"All we're asking of you Granger is to give us a chance. Trust us; we're not the same group we were under the Dark Lord's ruling."

"Yea Richard said so," Hermione admitted as Cecilia walked in and took her seat beside Hermione and Rick took his seat at the other head spot.

"Welcome guests," Rick said. "We have a new guest with us; many of you may know her. She is Richard's girlfriend and will be with us until the end of the holidays," Every eye at the table was on Hermione, "Hermione, welcome to our home," he toasted her and the others followed suit, even Malfoy. Hermione blushed at the attention but sort of enjoyed it as well. She never in her wildest dreams would have imagined her seated at a table full of death eaters with no bad words being exchanged.

As Cecilia made the food magically appear, everyone started talking. Hermione grabbed some food along with everyone else.

"See, it's not so bad dear," Cecilia said.

"Yea, I actually did expect a lot worse," Hermione admitted quietly.

"Things will only get better, trust me. We aren't bad people." Hermione was nodding when a thought came crashing into her head. The mission Kingsley had appointed her and Ginny to do, this was it. She had found the person at Hogwarts… and it was Richard. Soon enough, Ginny was bound to find out and then what?

"Hermione, are you alright?" Richard asked. Hermione's hand was frozen over the bowl of peas she was about to scoop out of.

"What?" she asked, "Oh, sorry. Yea, I'm fine, just thinking of my parents."

"Everything will be fine between you, write them and explain it,"

"It's not just that," Hermione said as she finally scooped some peas, "it's just that… well they can't see each other without fighting… I can't stand it."

"Everything will be fine in the end," Richard said kissing her cheek. Hermione smiled and took a bite of her food. Maybe everything will work out.

A/N: Well?? I'm guessing you can guess what's going on here but yea… What did you think of it anyways? Things are really starting to pick up now trust me… hoping to add the introduction in like 2 chapters or so but it depends on what I come up with for the next one. Anyways, please review!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

After dinner everyone gathered in the drawing room for some wine. About half way through someone Hermione wasn't expecting dropped in.

"Hey party people!" Hermione looked up from what she was reading and saw Cassie and Damien there. "Hermione?" She asked, slightly worried and full of shock.

"Cassie,"

"Uh, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think Cassie?" Richard asked rolling his eyes.

"Does… uh… does she know?"

"No, I'm completely oblivious to what's going on around here and why I'm surrounded by death eaters,"

"Oh, well at least its out," Cassie said indifferently, "are you going to join up?"

"Are you ever?" Hermione shot back.

"Alright, alright, I deserve that… but that's actually why I'm here. Damien has finally threatened me," she joked, "He said I have to get the mark or he'll stop bringing me here. And I have to be around my boys," she said grinning at Malfoy and Richard and the others.

"When do you want it done?"

"Right now," she said shrugging.

"Let me go find my dad. I think he's speaking with Cam at the moment," Cassie nodded and Richard kissed Hermione quickly before leaving.

"So Hermione, are you going to join?"

"Look, it's not… I mean… I don't know. I fought against this stuff… I can't just give up my morals."

"I understand that, it took me, what seven months to decide to get the mark,"

"But it's different for me… I'm sorry, but I don't think you'd really understand."

"But I do… all this time you've been blinded by the truth of the matter behind the organization. You've always believe Death Eaters to be these heartless villains who enjoy killing others for the right of pureblood society. What you don't realize is that there are half bloods and muggle borns among us. You could be yet another one to join us. Death Eaters aren't all bad… look at Richard… look at Damien… look at me. Hermione, this isn't what it used to be, trust me. I've been coming to these meetings since they started in June and… at first I was skeptical as well, but really… it's great."

"I understand that it's just… I don't think it would be…right. Not for me but because of Harry and Ginny… you can not let Zeek tell Ginny. She'll never believe any of this… Death Eaters killed her brother… she won't accept it."

"We'll give her some time," Cassie said, "She'll believe it in the end."

"No, you really don't understand… she'll tell the Order,"

"What do you mean…? Ginny wouldn't,"

"But she would, for a while now… she and I have been spying on the school looking for student Death Eaters. I've given up on it back… well when I started slacking on my school work… I was slacking on everything else too but Ginny… she hasn't. She's determined. She wants the revenge on the Death Eaters for killing Fred."

"You've been spying on us?"

"Not you… I've been watching Slytherins but… I could never figure out who was who and just gave up. Kingsley is expecting an update… he asked us after we got off the train. She wouldn't be able to keep it a secret,"

"Hermione, I can't believe this… do they really think that Death Eaters are going to," Cassie never got to finish because Richard, Rick and Cam walked back in.

"Alright Cassie, good to see you're finally willing to be bounded." Rick said. Cassie grinned.

"Yup! All ready," she said.

"Follow me, Damien you should come as well. I also need Draco, Joseph and Hermione,"

"Me?" Hermione asked surprised.

"It'll be alright Hermione," Richard said taking her hand, "He'll need you to give Cassie support is all. Bounding is painful," Hermione nodded shakily, she didn't really want to see it done but… she wanted to support her friend. She followed the others down a flight of stairs, to what looked like a basement, and into a stone room with a table.

Hermione's stomach churned slightly at the sight, knowing what happens, and what going to happen, here. Richard squeezed her hand as if he knew what she was thinking and it made Hermione feel better.

"Alright, Cassie on the table. Damien, Hermione I'd like you on either side of her. The rest of you, you know what to do." Draco, Richard and Cam nodded as Hermione walked over to Cassie; hand's shaking, and grabbed her right hand. Damien was on her left side, the side of the mark. The others talked in silence for a little bit and then they were ready to begin.

"Hermione, calm down, everything's going to be fine. You'll see," Cassie said as Hermione's hands shook a little more. Hermione took a deep breath as the other gathered round. Rick took out his wand.

"Morsmordre," He said keeping his wand on Cassie's arm. The other three had their wands pointed as well but Hermione couldn't make out what they were saying. She watched, slightly horrified, as the mark started to appear. Cassie clenched her fists and teeth in pain but refused to scream out.

The mark burned bright red before dulling to a dark black. The four men lowered their wands and Hermione felt safe to let go of Cassie.

Cassie hissed in pain, "Tickles a little," she said through clenched teeth.

"We'll get you some ice for it. Can't guarantee it'll soothe the pain but," Rick shrugged his shoulders and led them out. Hermione stood planted to her spot, eyes staring where Cassie was lying just seconds before. Richard came up behind her.

"It's not as bad as it seems," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What were you guys saying? What was your purpose?" she asked blankly.

"We were each saying a different spell. Draco's was to make the mark burn into the skin. Cam's was to make sure it stuck permanently. Mine was to make sure it appeared on her skin. It's a process really. Mine activates first, then Draco's and finally Cam's, all the while my father repeats the spell so the mark appears."

"Sounds so difficult… and Cassie seemed in real pain."

"It hurts yes, but the pain soothes in an hour and then it only burns when pressure is applied to it, but that's only for a few days. After that...the pain is gone."

"Do you use the mark for the same reason as Voldemort? To call each other?"

"Only in a dire emergency. There are usually people here anyways. Only where we need everyone… or something along those lines... do we call each other."

"I don't think I'm ready for all this… I mean… it just seems so… I don't know… dark? Evil? I can't explain it but I don't think I'd be able to go through with it."

Richard kissed the top of her head. "I'm not asking you too. Not yet anyways,"

"But you want me too… eventually,"

"It would be nice, yes, but not necessary."

"If it means so much to you," Hermione said turning to face him, "I'll do it… but not yet. Give me time,"

"Of course," he said kissing her and then leading her out of there.

A/N: Huh? Huh? Getting interesting right? Anyways… I think it's gonna be the next chap… or the chap after… and then after that chap will be the intro scene! I'm so excited for it!! Please review :D


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

A few days had passed, in which Hermione was warming up to the group slightly. Christmas Eve had arrived and they had all the Death Eaters over for drinks. Everyone enjoyed themselves, even Hermione. She talked to Zeek who agreed to keep everything quiet from Ginny.

Hermione had come up with a plan on how to deal with the whole mission thing. She'd take up the work but take the suspicion off those who really were part of the organization. It would work, she was confident in that.

She went to bed that night, happy. They really weren't that bad of people. She had even had a very nice conversation with Draco Malfoy about Potions. They were the two top students in the class and they discussed their favorite potions and methods. Hermione admitted that Snape was a wonderful teacher and that she had forgiven him for any mean thing he'd said to her. She didn't explain why but… it didn't matter since Draco never questioned.

The next morning she was awoken with a kiss on her cheek.

"Up sleepy head," a voice whispered in her ear. Hermione opened her eyes to see Richard sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What time is it?"

"Time for your present," he said handing her a box.

"Oh, Happy Christmas Richard," she said realizing what today was.

"Happy Christmas honey, now open it up," Hermione took the box and ripped off the wrapping paper, then lifted the lid. Inside was a scarlet snake necklace.

"Oh Richard," she said looking at it.

"The scarlet is to keep your Gryffindor pride, the snake is to represent us," he said. "Since I know you aren't read for the mark or anything."

Hermione looked at him. She had been thinking about it over the past few days, ever since Cassie got hers. She wanted to make Richard happy and, seeing the works in motion, she realized the group wasn't what it used to be. She hadn't had time to buy Richard anything so she had come up with an alternative.

"Richard… I… I…" she took a deep breath, "I'm ready for the mark." Richard stared at her expressionless. "For the past few days I've observed you guys. I've come to the conclusion that it's not the same as it was… the group has changed… and I want to be a part of it… be connected to you."

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yes, I want the mark. If Cassie was able to get it… I think I can manage it as well."

"I need to know that you are absolutely sure about this,"

"I am Richard," she said, "Happy Christmas,"

"Thank you Hermione… it means a lot to me that you've given us a chance," Hermione smiled and kissed him, longly, and then she put on the necklace.

"I love it," she said.

"I was hoping you would," then Richard took her hand and they went down for a Christmas Breakfast.

During breakfast, Hermione and Richard made the announcement.

"Father, mother… Hermione and I have an announcement to make." His parents stopped eating and looked at them.

"Go on," Cecilia said.

"Well, it's more Hermione than I," Richard said.

"What is it Hermione?" Rick asked.

"Well," Hermione said taking a breath, "I want to get the mark,"

"Are you sure?" Rick asked.

"Yes… I've accepted this group… I feel as if I'm already part of it and I want it to be official."

"That's wonderful dear," Cecilia said.

"Yes Hermione, it means a lot to us," Rick said, "When were you thinking would be a good time?"

"I would like Cassie, Draco, Damien here… along with Zeek." Hermione said. "Cecilia and Cassie will be my supporters… I want Richard to do the branding… if that's alright. You can over look it… but… it would mean a lot to me if Richard was the one to actually do it."

"Think you can handle it son?" Rick asked Richard.

"If it's what Hermione wants… yes, I think I can."

"Is tonight acceptable?" Hermione asked.

"I'll contact the others and see if they're available." Hermione nodded and took another bite of her eggs.

That night, everyone was able to come so Hermione braced herself for the process.

"There'll be nothing to worry about Hermione," Richard said as they walked down to the room. "Everything will be fine. You'll see how good it is… after the pain goes… it really is better."

"I trust you," she said. "And I love you,"

"I love you to Hermione," Richard said as he set her on the table. Cecilia and Cassie both went on either side of her, Cassie on her right, Cecilia on her left. Richard stood on her left side while Damien, Zeek and Draco stood on her right; all had their wands pointed at her left arm. Rick stood beside Richard giving him advice.

"And remember, I'll be right here if you feel you can't continue. It takes a lot of strength to do this."

"I know," Richard said preparing himself. "Ready?" He asked the other three. They nodded, never keeping their eyes off her arm and Richard started the process. Hermione hissed in pain as she felt the sensation on her arm. Zeek was putting it on her arm. The burning sensation increased as Draco made the mark burn onto her skin. Finally her arm felt as if it were on fire as Damien made it permanently stick and stay on her arm. Hermione couldn't help but scream out in pain. Cassie and Cecilia both squeezed her hands in support and reassurance.

She looked down at her arms, tears in her eyes, vision blurred, to see it fade from the burning red to the dark black. Cassie and Cecilia were still holding on to her hands and helped Hermione sit up when she tried to.

"It's… it's alright… you… you can let go… now," she gasped out through the pain. Richard was by her side and Rick was handling her left arm very carefully to make sure it had worked.

"Congratulations Hermione," Rick said with a grin, "You are now one of us," Hermione smiled back despite the pain. Richard hugged her softly.

"I know it hurts honey, but it will feel like nothing in an hour's time." Hermione nodded. "Come on, I want to show you something," Rick gave Hermione some ice he had summoned from the kitchen, not thinking Hermione would be able to make it up the stairs, and Richard led Hermione down a hall in the basement, the other four kids, Damien, Cassie, Zeek and Draco, following.

"There was one room I couldn't show you in the house because you have to have the mark to get in. Cassie only got to see it last night when Damien led her to it. We keep everything we'll need in here," He opened the door and led Hermione in. What she saw scared her… but also fascinated her.

Inside was a room full of dark objects, and not just any dark objects but… ones that could kill a person just by touching it… or poison them… torture them. The others were smiling in glee. They obviously loved the room.

"What is this?"

"These are the objects we use when someone is… against us." Zeek said.

"You mean… like the Order…"

"No Hermione, of course not," Draco said, "The order just gets a duel… these are for more… how can I put this nicely…" He thought for a moment, "for those who are out to kill us… not just stop us."

"Like who?"

"I can think of one," Damien muttered.

"We've never used them Hermione," Richard said, "And we don't plan to… it's just in case we ever have to."

"Who are you talking about Damien?" Hermione asked.

"No one, he just has a vengeance problem and would love to get some…" Richard said but Damien interrupted him.

"Well… who has always wanted to kill those involved in the dark side and kill their leader?"

"You're talking about Harry?" Hermione asked, "He didn't want to kill Voldemort… he had to or else he would've died. Harry never used Avada Kedavra unless he had to."

"I don't believe it," Damien said.

"You're not going to use it on Harry… I won't let you,"

"He never was," Richard said glaring at Damien. "Come on… tonight… we'll take you out and show you what we do for fun,"

"Alright," Hermione said.

So that night they went out. It was the first time she had been out of the house since arriving there. It was true the pain in her arm had dulled finally and hadn't really hurt unless she banged it off something, which she had, twice.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as they landed.

"A small muggle town…" Richard said taking her hand.

"Why?"

"I told you, we're going to show you what we do for fun,"

"Over there," Damien said pointing. A small muggle woman, probably in her twenties, was walking alone. She was short and skinny and was carrying packages.

"Probably just came from some family thing," Cassie said.

"Let's do it," Richard said pulling out his wand.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked as they walked towards the woman.

"Just watch… it's really fun," Zeek said taking out his own wand.

Hermione watched slightly scared. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about this. The guys walked up to the woman and Cassie and Hermione trailed behind, but still with the group.

"Hey," Zeek said.

"Hello," the woman said attentively.

"What you got there?" Damien asked.

"Oh… uh… gifts from my parents and siblings," she said.

"Let us help you with those," Richard said. This made Hermione smile until she saw what he did. Richard raised his wand and flicked it, causing her packages to float out of hand and drop to the ground. The other laughed, even Cassie.

"What… who…what… are you?" the woman asked scared.

"We're no one you need to worry about… well… you do… but you need not know our names," Richard said and the other's laughed. He raised his wand. "So… what did you want for Christmas?" He asked.

The woman stared to sob a little, which made the others laugh. Draco was enjoying himself. "Come on, let's do something… fun," he said and waved his wand making boils appear on her face. "You're not so pretty anymore are you?" he sneered.

"C'mon," Richard said to Hermione, "Have a little fun,"

"I thought you said you don't torture muggles," she said ashamed for believing him.

"Oh come on Granger," Draco said, "This is hardly torture… just a little fun,"

"It's still wrong,"

"Do it," Richard said, "You're part of this now…" Hermione shook her head. "Damn it Hermione!" He said, "I thought you wanted to be part of this… part of us…part of me!"

"I do… but not this way," she said.

"Hermione, we aren't doing anything wrong here," Cassie said, "It's just a little fun,"

"Incase you've all forgotten, my parents are muggles… it would feel weird," This got Richard angry. He couldn't understand why Hermione was doing this.

"I thought you loved me Hermione," he said to her.

"And I thought you loved me," she shot back.

"I do," he said. He was so frustrated he couldn't think straight. And the woman was still sobbing. "Oh shut up," he yelled. "Avada Kedavra!"

Everyone stared at him. They had never done that before. "Richard," Cassie said.

"We have to get out of here," he said quickly. Everyone immediately apparted away.

"Please Hermione," Richard said. Hermione, shocked from what happened, grabbed his hand subconsciously. He apparted them back to his house, where Hermione went to her room and cried. What had she gotten herself into?

A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that huh. I mean I'm sure you saw Hermione and the mark coming (obviously from the intro lol) but not that whole thing lol. I hope you liked it and please review!! Intro scene coming up next!!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

The next day Hermione sat in her room the whole morning, thinking about what happened last night. The guy she loved killed an innocent muggle woman and why? Because he wanted to have some fun. Is that really what she had signed up for? He promised they had changed, that they didn't do stuff like that anymore. He lied to her and she fell for it. She could leave now though, she had the mark and was free to come and go as she pleased. Maybe that's all she needed, a few days away.

Hermione packed all her things up. She didn't bother with her possessions that were scattered around the house. All she wanted to do was get out of there, at least for a little while. When she was ready she picked her trunk up and disapparated away to the burrow.

The first thing she saw was snow, and lots of it. She had landed in the field by the house. Using her wand, she melted a snow path for her to reach the house. When she got there she walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley cooking at the oven.

"Hermione," she exclaimed as she walked in the house. "What are you doing here?" She gave her a hug.

"I thought I'd visit," she said.

"With all your stuff?"

"Yea," Hermione said forcing a smile.

"Oh, well why don't you put it up in Ginny's room? She's out with Zeek at the moment but they'll be back soon." Hermione stopped in her tracks; she had forgotten that Zeek and Ginny were still tight. How could he be out with her after what he did last night?

"Are you alright dear?"

"What? Oh yea, fine," Hermione levitated her trunk and brought it up the stairs. She placed in carefully on the floor and took a seat on Ginny's bed. What was she going to do now?

"Hey Ginny, I thought I heard…" Harry said, "Oh, hi Hermione," he looked at her quizzically. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my favorite family?" she snapped.

"Sorry, it's just that I thought you were staying at Richard's."

"Well I thought I'd come here, now if you don't mind I'd like some time alone,"

"Did you two have a fight? What's wrong?"

"No we didn't fight and there's nothing wrong! Please Harry, I just want some time alone." But that didn't happen because Ron was there next.

"Hermione!" he said happily giving her a hug. "It's so good to see you,"

"Please Ron; I was just telling Harry, I need sometime alone,"

"Yea, sure, no problem." Ron said, "Come on Harry, mum needs us to pick some things up for her."

"Yea, ok Ron, we'll talk to you later Hermione."

"Yea," Hermione said forcing another smile. After they left she collapsed on Ginny's bed and closed her eyes. What was she going to do now?

About ten minutes after Hermione arrived, Ginny walked into her room, Zeek in trail.

"I still can't believe it. That was so funny," Ginny said laughing as she dragged Zeek in the room. They both stopped when they saw Hermione.

"Mione!" Ginny said excitedly giving her a hug. Zeek stared at her.

"Hey Ginny," she said, adverting her eyes from Zeek's stare.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting my friends," she said off handedly.

"Does Richard know you're here?" Zeek asked making Hermione look at him.

"Of course he does," she said glaring at him. She knew Zeek knew Richard has no idea she left.

"Hermione, could I speak to you for a minute," he said.

"About?"

"Something involving Richard… it's important,"

"Go ahead Mione," she said giving her friend a gentle shove, "If it's that important you should talk to Zeek,"

"Hermione," Zeek said gesturing her out the door. Hermione sighed, there was no way out.

"I'll be back in a few Gin," Zeek said smiling at Ginny and Ginny grinned back. She had fallen in too deeply to him, and would go through the same thing she had.

Zeek led Hermione outside to the back yard. When they were a safe distance away, and not in the view of Ginny, Zeek rounded on her.

"Why did you leave?"

"Oh I wonder, maybe because my boyfriend killed an innocent woman!" Hermione said back.

"When Richard finds out…"

"What? What will he do?"

"You saw what he did last night when you got him angry…"

"Me? I got him angry? How… because I refused to hurt some innocent woman?"

"Hermione… this is what you signed up for! That thing on your arm… by getting the mark you signed a contract! You are bounded to us… nothing you do will get you out of it."

"Are you threatening me?" Hermione asked.

"No… but Richard will come here to get you,"

"Right now I don't want to see him; I need a few days away that's all. I left him a note saying I'd be back after I thought everything threw."

"Richard is probably fuming right now… if any of these people find out what you have on your arm…"

"They won't… I won't let them because I know exactly what would happen. I'll be careful, wear long sleeves, its winter anyways, and everything. I won't let them find out."

"You better hope this works, now put on a bright face and let's go back. Don't let this lead on that we were yelling."

"Zeek, you're a prick you know that?" Hermione hissed as they walked back to the house.

"Ginny doesn't think so," he smirked.

"You better not let her find out either… I'm warning you," she said. He just continued smirking.

As they entered the house Mrs. Weasley gave them odd looks.

"I was showing Zeek something's outside," Hermione said.

"I should be going," Zeek said. "Tell Ginny I say later," he said giving Hermione one last warning look before apparating away.

"He's a very nice boy," Mrs. Weasley said as she set the table for lunch.

"Yea, nice," Hermione said sitting down. Harry, Ron, George, Mrs. Weasley and Charlie, who was visiting for the holidays, sat at the table for lunch. Ginny had eaten when she was out with Zeek.

All through lunch Hermione was distracted. She was too busy thinking about everything. She didn't answer anyone when they asked her a question and when they asked what was wrong she just replied that she was tired.

After lunch and through out the rest of the day she hung out with everyone but it was the same thing. She was distracted and wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong. Harry was trying the hardest to get her to talk to him. She didn't understand why but he wouldn't give up. Ginny was also trying hard but Hermione wouldn't tell anyone anything.

That night Hermione slept in Ginny's room and the next day the Weasley family was going to their Aunt Muriel's. She only wanted the Weasley family so Harry and Hermione weren't invited, which, according to Ginny and George, they were lucky for. And it was then that the drama between Harry and Hermione took place.

A/N: I know… I said I'd include the scene in this chapter but I changed my mind. It will defiantly be in the next one though! Please review and let me know what you thought!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Hermione was sitting at the table in the kitchen reading the prophet when Harry walked in.

"Mione, we need to talk,"

"There's nothing to talk about," Hermione said.

"Hermione, don't say that, we both know there's something wrong… what is it? Why won't you talk about it?"

Hermione flipped the page and saw an article about the muggle woman that was killed. She stared at it horrified. Harry looked over her shoulder to see what had got her so worried.

"Horrible isn't it?" he said quietly, "They have no leads and have no idea who could've done it."

Hermione continued to stare blankly at the paper, memories of the other night flooding her brain.

"Hermione," Harry said, "What's wrong," Hermione just shook her head and went to get up from the table and walk away.

"Hermione," Harry said but she kept walking away. "Hermione, will you please talk to me!" He said very loudly making Hermione stop in her tracks and face him.

"I can't tell you anything Harry," Hermione said quietly sighing. This infuriated Harry.

"Damn it Hermione!" Harry banged his hand on the table, "It's always the same with you. Stop closing yourself in!"

"Harry I want to tell you, I really do, but I can't." Tears had formed in Hermione's eyes and she turned ready to run off but she felt a hand grab her left wrist. She shrieked with pain. Harry stared at her and then looked at his hand holding her wrist. What he saw shocked him beyond anything else.

He saw the tail end of the dark mark, on Hermione Granger's arm. He looked at her. There were so many things he wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to. All he could choke out was a small, "Why?"

Hermione sighed, "Because…" she began telling Harry the whole story but didn't get very far before someone apparted into the kitchen. Hermione looked at the new arrival and her eyes widened. It was Richard and Zeek.

"Hermione," Richard said looking at her, "I thought you were going to come back to my place this morning." She stared at him. "That's what your note said,"

"I, uh,"

"Hermione was going to but she kind of got caught up here. We were talking about old times and we lost track of the time."

"Why is she crying then?"

"Well, we were sort of discussion things that upset her… with like Fred and other friends who passed in the battle."

"Where are the Weasleys?" Zeek asked.

"Their Great Aunt's," Harry said.

"Why didn't you go as well?"

"Family only,"

"I see, well come on Hermione. Want some help packing?" Richard asked.

"I'll help her,"

"No, it's alright, I can do it."

"I insist to help," Richard said, "beside's, I haven't seen you in a few days, I've missed you."

"Fine, help," Hermione said wiping her eyes and shrugging. Richard followed her up to Ginny's room.

"Mind if I come as well?" Zeek asked.

"It's not like you don't already practically live in Ginny's room," Harry muttered.

"Sure Zeek," Hermione said, "Whatever,"

"What about…"

"Actually Harry… I think it would be best if you… do those chores Mrs. Weasley left for us. I'll help when I'm done." Harry nodded as she walked away.

When they reached Ginny's room, Richard placed a silencing charm on the room so they couldn't hear what was going on inside and he faced Hermione who sat on the cot she slept in.

"Alright Hermione, what the bloody hell? Why are you here?"

"I couldn't be near you… after what you did to that poor muggle,"

"It was an accident. I lost control… I… I've never actually killed a person before. I've been messed up for the past few days as well. I needed you. How do you think I felt when I got to your room to find you gone and a note saying you'd contact me in a few days but needed time to think? You didn't even tell me where you were going!"

"I didn't want you finding me yet… I had to think about what had happened. I was freaked… worried. I didn't think you'd be capable to kill someone but I saw you do it… and it scared me. I was worried that if I got on the wrong side of you… you'd lose control and…"

"And kill you?" Richard asked shocked and angry. "I love you Hermione… I wouldn't kill you!"

"I was scared," she muttered as tears formed her eyes again.

"So you came here, where Zeek hangs out,"

"I forgot about Zeek to be honest. It wasn't until Mrs. Weasley said he and Ginny were out that I remembered. I was worried… and my worries proved true when he asked to speak with me. I had a feeling he'd go tell you everything."

"He was worried about you," Richard said, "Zeek saw you and… he was worried."

"Ginny told me everything, how you've been acting and stuff. She's worried and when she told me you've been depressed, I was worried." Zeek said.

"Has anyone found out?"

Hermione sighed and nodded her head slowly. "Harry did… but I didn't tell him … he was yelling at me… well not exactly. He just wanted me to tell him what was wrong. I tried to get away but he took hold of my left wrist and… it still hurts with pressure… and I shrieked. My shirt sleeve went up a bit and he saw the tail end of it. He asked questions and I didn't know what to say… so I started to tell him about the mission from Kingsley saying I found a lead but I never got any farther then that before you arrived."

"So… he doesn't know it's us,"

"I told you I wouldn't tell anyone. I keep my promises."

"We thank you for that, will you please come back to my place,"

"What do I tell Harry?"

"We can cover the mark up and say… it was a fake to get you accepted with the lead you have… tell him…it's not real."

"I'll try," Hermione said wiping her eyes again. Richard pulled her in for a hug and it calmed Hermione down a bit. She didn't understand why, considering she was still scared, but she hugged him back.

"Let me cover it," he said pulling his wand out. He muttered something and waved his wand and Hermione's arm looked bare again.

"I didn't know you could do that,"

"It only lasts for an hour so we have to hurry. It's something my father added to the spell he uses. It's new to the mark,"

"Are you ready now?" Zeek asked. Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes one last time and went back downstairs, Richard and Zeek carrying her trunk.

"I'll meet you guys outside," she said. They nodded and walked out the door.

"Are you going to finish your story?" Harry asked.

"That's why I got them out of the house… Harry, the mark you saw was a fake. Look," She pulled her sleeves up on both arms and showed him her arms. "I forgot I had it on. I can't tell you much but that mission with Kingsley… I had a lead and the mark was used to follow him, gain his trust, that sort of thing. I forgot I had it on still."

"So you really aren't a Death Eater?"

"Why would I join the side that killed so many of our friends?" She asked laughing a little.

"But… you screamed in pain,"

"You grabbed my arm as I was in mid stride, it hurt," she shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry I worried you. I have to go though,"

"Alright, Mione,"

"I'll talk to you soon," Harry nodded and hugged her before she left with Richard and Zeek. He was worried for his friend, and didn't exactly believe her story, but had to trust her for now.

As soon as Hermione landed in the house with Zeek and Richard, Cecilia and Rick were there to meet her.

"Hermione," Cecilia said, "I am very disappointed you'd leave like that," she said but then her expression softened, "But I'm so glad you're safe and back with us,"

"I would like a few words Hermione," Rick said. He brought her to his office. "I realize we never did explain the rules to you. Respectably there aren't many but there are a few."

"I understand," Hermione nodded.

"The main rule is for no one to find out. I'm sure that's obvious right?"

"Of course,"

"Wonderful, another rule is that… as I understand it, you had a little difficulty the other night with this... but we'd like for you to try to participate in activities we do."

"But… I just couldn't see the point in hurting that poor woman for nothing,"

"Hermione, I know it'll take a little adjusting but… it's not as bad as it seems."

"I'll try to keep a more open mind," she smiled.

"That's all we ask for," he continued to explain a few more rules and then he hugged Hermione welcoming her back.

"It really is great to have you with us," he smiled.

"Thank you Rick and I really am sorry for running off. I just needed time to think after… well it just shocked me."

"The first outing shocks all of us Hermione, trust me. My first one… I fainted,"

"Really?"

"Yes," Rick nodded, "But you get used to it. It would be wonderful if you tried though,"

"I will Rick, thanks," He smiled and walked Hermione back to the others. It took a while for everyone to warm back up to Hermione after she left but eventually, everything was back to normal again. In the next few days that passed, Hermione joked with Draco and Blaise. She even went out on one adventure with them. She didn't really want to participate but to make everyone happy, she turned the woman's hair pink, and surprisingly, it gave her a thrill to do it.

There was only a week left of the holidays now, and Cassie spent her time doing homework whenever she was there. Richard also did a bit, but not as much. Hermione on the other hand neglected her work, once again.

"You've changed Granger," Draco noted one evening where Cassie was writing a charms essay and Richard worked on his transfiguration one. "What happened to the book worm I used to love to taunt?"

Hermione shrugged, "I just stopped caring… there was that bet and then… I just didn't bother anymore."

"I like the new you," he said winking.

"Watch it Malfoy," Richard said from the other side of Hermione. Draco and Hermione both laughed.

Later that night Hermione and Richard sat on the couch. Everyone else had left and they were just sitting there, watching the fire.

"Hermione," Richard said.

"Yea,"

"I really wish you'd do a bit of your homework."

"Why?"

"Well, the professors and your friends are noticing a change in your behavior. Soon they'll start to investigate why the smartest witch and most devoted students has stopped doing school work. We can't have them do that because they may…"

"They may find out about this, I get it. I'll do my potions essay tomorrow and work on my transfiguration stuff after that."

"Thank you," Richard replied kissing her.

A/N: Alright so that was the scene! I hoped you liked it; I changed a few things but not many. And then the whole Richard thing… anyways, I'd really love a review! I'm guessing the story is coming to an end soon but I can't be sure exactly… I haven't exactly decided what to do next but I know something will come to me. I hope you liked it!!


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

The time to return to Hogwarts arrived quickly after that. Hermione had started to get back in her normal routine of school work. She had finished all of her homework, miraculously. It wasn't really the stuff she was assigned for the holidays she did though, it was the work she had to catch up on. She would talk to her teachers and explain what happened on the holidays, leaving out the whole Death Eater business obviously, and try to get extra credit work to do to make up for what she missed.

The train ride was a pleasant one. Hermione, Richard, Cassie and Ginny sat in one compartment. The trio wasn't sure how well the train ride would go since Ginny had no idea about their secret organization but everything went by smoothly. At first, Ginny was hostile to Hermione for leaving without telling her but after Hermione explained that she promised Richard she would go back and that Harry was the only one at the burrow to say good bye to, Ginny forgave her and the rest of the ride went peacefully.

As soon as they arrived back at Hogwarts, Hermione went to speak with her professors. She thought she'd try easy first and went to Sturgis Podmore.

"Hermione, what a pleasant surprise, please come in. I take it you just got back from your holidays,"

"Yes Professor,"

"Hermione, its Sturgis remember?"

"Of course, Sturgis, the reason I'm here is because… well, you know how I haven't been doing many of my assignments,"

"Yes," he said nodding his head.

"Well the reason behind it was I was having difficulties handling my parents divorce. I was having trouble concentrating on my work and I didn't want to talk about it or anything. Over the holidays I had some time to think and I talked to my parents and I was able to get a bit of my work done… the stuff I neglected to do for the past few weeks," She handed him the work, "Unfortunately this took up my time and I wasn't able to compete the essay on how to kill a vampire but if you give me a little more time and maybe some extra credit work, I will complete it as soon as I can."

"Hermione, you are a star student and one of my best… I suppose I could give you until Friday to complete the essay and I will also give you one on how to fight off the imperius curse as well, for extra credit,"

"Didn't we do that in forth year?" Hermione asked confused.

"Did you?" he asked winking, Hermione grinned.

"Thank you professor," Hermione said.

"Just try to keep on task now Hermione, NEWT's are coming up after all,"

"I'll try my hardest," Hermione agreed.

It went like this for her other professors as well. They agreed to give her a little more time and an extra credit essay. Hermione thanked each and every one of her professors and promised to get them completed in time.

"Well, that was better than I expected it to be," Hermione said sitting on Richard's lap.

"Did each of them agree to help you out?" Cassie asked.

"Yea, I have one extra essay for each class and a little time for my other holiday work. I should be able to complete it all,"

"Don't stress yourself out, it's not good for you," Richard said rubbing the spot where the mark laid.

"I'll try not to," She smiled and kissed him.

The next day it was back to class as usual. Hermione sat in class taking notes as she used to. Everything seemed normal again; too bad it was far from it. There was nothing normal about the mark being on Hermione's arm. Every time she was in the shower she stared at it, thinking back and wondering if she had done the right thing. She never took the necklace Richard gave her off, and one day, when they were sitting in the common room doing homework, Ginny noticed it.

"Mione, what's that around your neck?" Hermione felt the chain, what would Ginny say when she saw it?

"A necklace Richard gave me for Christmas,"

"Ooo, can I see?" Hermione glanced at Richard who nodded, as if to say _it'll be alright_. Hermione pulled the necklace out and showed her. "That's really pretty… but how come it's a snake?"

"Snake represents my family… not in a bad was… it means we are flexible. Snakes can bend any way almost and we are very flexible to others," Richard explained, "I got it scarlet for Gryffindor house,"

"And I love it," Hermione grinned.

"It is very beautiful," Ginny agreed and turned back to her essay. Hermione continued to write the Defense Essay on vampires that she owed.

After a few more days she was fully caught up. Hermione was so proud of herself and so were the professors, that they let the whole class off with no homework for the weekend.

"You can thank Miss Granger for that," Sturgis said as everyone cheered.

"Hermione, my father would like us all at the house for the weekend," Richard said as they packed up.

"How do you expect us to…?"

"He's spoken with McGonagall already. She was confused as to why Cassie and you would have to come as well but she didn't ask questions."

Hermione was about to walk out when Sturgis stopped her. "Hermione, a word please,"

"I'll meet you in the common room," Hermione said to Richard. He nodded and walked out. "Yes Sturgis… what is it?"

"Kingsley and Minerva would like to see you in Minerva's office. Ginny will be waiting there for you,"

"Alright," Hermione said and walked towards the headmistress's office. She gave the password (sherbet lemon…again) and walked up to the office. She knocked on the door and was allowed entrance.

"You wished to see me," Hermione said as she took a seat next to Ginny. McGonagall was seated in the head's chair and Kingsley stood behind the desk with her.

"Miss Granger," Kingsley said, "I've heard you've found a lead," Ginny turned to stare at Hermione.

"Well… sort of…"

"I have a very reliable source, which brings me to… why have you spread the mission?"

"I can explain… I do sort of have a lead and… I had this fake dark mark on to get in with this lead and Harry sort of saw it… I had to say something or else he'd think I was a Death Eater… can't have him believing that."

"I see," Kingsley said, "Well, Harry is very trustworthy and I guess we can trust him. So tell me… who is this lead?"

"I can't say," Hermione said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not exactly sure as of yet…" Hermione had no idea what she was saying but since Harry blabbed she had to come up with something.

"If you had a fake mark on… surely this lead of yours trusts you…"

"You don't understand… I'm not exactly done with it, but I can tell you it's a Slytherin,"

"Well that doesn't exactly help as we suspected them all along, are you sure there aren't any in Ravenclaw?"

"I'm positive," Hermione said confidently. "I can't see any Ravenclaws joining in with the Slytherins… they hate them as much as anyone else... except Gryffindor."

"Well thank you for the information Hermione. Ginny, did you come up with any?"

"Well, I don't have any leads but, unlike Hermione, I believe there may be one or two in Ravenclaw,"

"Check into your instinct then Ginny," Kingsley said, "You are free to go," They nodded, thanked them and walked out. As soon as they were out of range, Ginny rounded on Hermione.

"You have a lead and you didn't tell me?"

"Gin, keep your voice down, there are people around," Hermione insisted. "Come to my room,"

Hermione led Ginny towards the Seventh year common room and straight into her room. Richard and Cassie both gave her odd looks in which she ignored. When entering Hermione's room, she placed a silencing charm on the door and turned to Ginny who was fuming.

"How could you not tell me you had a lead!" She yelled.

"Ginny, please,"

"We're supposed to be in this together and you're taking all the credit even though for at least a month I was the one doing all the work!"

"I know Ginny, please just listen though," Ginny stopped her rating and glared at Hermione, urging her to go on. "The reason I didn't tell you is because I wasn't exactly sure if it was legit… the only reason Kingsley knew was because I had on a fake dark mark, trying to follow this guy. In the muggle world there are these things called temporary tattoos… I made the fake dark mark out of one of those except I added a bit of magic to make it look more realistic. I forgot I had it on and Harry saw it while you were at your Aunts. He had thought I betrayed him by joining the Death Eaters,"

"Harry should know better… you would never do that," Ginny said still a little angry, "But please continue,"

"I had to tell him about the mission and the lead so he'd believe me. I'm still not even sure if this lead is the real thing or not but if we both go around pretending to have the dark mark… it won't work. Please trust me on this one Ginny,"

"Fine, I trust you… but you still should've told me,"

"I should've but if I did you'd want in on the action… I know you to well,"

"That's true, I would've but I'll let you take it from here,"

"Thank you," Hermione said. "Now I have to pack… Cassie and I are going to Richard's for the weekend,"

"Oh I didn't know," Ginny said.

"Yea, it was a surprise for me," Hermione said.

"His parents like you then?"

"Rick and Cecilia are great; they are very open minded people. I think someday… we could make a great family,"

"What? Hermione… are you saying you want to marry Richard?"

"Well, I know we've only been dating for a few months but I really do love him. Maybe someday it will come to that."

"Are you sure? I mean aren't you a little young to be thinking about that right now?"

"Ginny, my parents were twenty one when they got married, that's only like two years older than I am now."

"I know but still… it seems a big step at the moment,"

"I know but I'm sure of it," Hermione said as she packed up her trunk for the weekend.

A/N: Well… what do you think is going to happen this weekend????? Please leave a review!!!


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

That night Hermione arrived with Richard and Cassie. Waiting for them were Draco, Crabbe, Goyal, Pansy, Cam, Blaise, Damien, Zeek, Mel, Rick, Cecilia and of course a few others as well.

"Welcome back," Rick said. "This weekend is going to be an exciting one."

"Are the plans finalized then father?" Richard asked.

"Yes Rich, they are. It'll happen tomorrow at sundown. We'll take tonight and tomorrow to plan appropriately."

"Am I missing something here?" Hermione asked.

"This is the big one Hermione," Richard said, "The whole reason we developed the organization. But you have to promise not to hate us afterwards and to join with us…"

"I have to try to join in… it's in the rules," she said glancing at Rick who nodded, "And I could never hate you… you know that,"

"You may after this," Richard said.

"Richard, it's not so bad… I'm sure there are a few Hermione would want to get as well," Draco said.

"Perhaps…" he said, "Hermione… we're going to attack the Order,"

"What?"

"I know it is hard for you to hear but they have done so much damage to us and they believe we are the bad guys. They will stop at nothing to get us. That includes you now as well," he gently pushed up her sleeve to show the mark. "If we don't stop them they will destroy us all. There's nothing we can do,"

"You won't be able to," Hermione said shaking her head, "They are too powerful… too strong. Trust me; I know who they have on their side… the powers they possess,"

"That's why we need your help especially for planning."

"Is that the only reason you asked me to join… is because I know the Order?"

"No… we never intended for you to find out… to be honest we thought we would keep it from you but… our plans failed. I wanted you to be a part of this Hermione because I know you wanted it inside as well, or you never would've agreed to bare the mark," Hermione looked down at her arm. "There has to be someone you want to get vengeance on in the Order,"

Hermione thought about it. She couldn't think of anyone she'd want to do damage to. Her friends were the Order, Kingsley, Sturgis, Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley… and so many others. They were all her friends.

"The Order members are all my friends… there's nothing I would want to do to them,"

"Hermione, please," Richard said.

"It won't be so bad Hermione," Cassie said, "I had to attack my family on my first outing… they were on the list."

"There's a list?" Hermione asked. She had a feeling there were a lot of things being kept from her.

"Yes, but it's ending with the Order, the other tasks have been completed."

"What do you expect me to do… attack my friends… those who I consider my family?"

"You'll do fine,"

"They'll expect me to be fighting on their side… what will they say when they see me with you?"

"We'll disguise you if we have to,"

"No… I won't do it,"

"Hermione you have no choice," Rick said, "You've already agreed to help… and it's in the rules to participate."

"I can't believe this," Hermione said, "I have to chose between my friends… and my boyfriend,"

"We're all your friends as well Hermione… better then those who you call you're friends have been to you."

Hermione thought about it. The dance where Ron accused Richard of being friends with Draco, even if it was true; the burrow where Harry freaked out and jumped to conclusions about the mark; Ginny yelling at her because she didn't tell her about her 'lead'. Maybe her friends really weren't her friends after all. But…Harry and Ron have been her friends since first year. She couldn't turn her back on them now.

"Please Hermione," Richard whispered. Hermione looked at him.

"I'm not guaranteeing anything," she said.

"Just please try. You may leave if you have to… if you feel you can't do it anymore… you can leave."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"So now that that's settled," Rick said, "let's get to planning."

They spent that evening planning and after breakfast they planned as well. Hermione joined in but was worried. She was worried she wouldn't be able to do it, attack her friends. She was also worried they would attack her, since they had no idea who she was because she was going to be in disguise. She was worried they would kill her. She knew they were a strong bunch of people. She knew Harry was amongst them and he'd probably have Ashley as well. The Order would call upon Aurors for extra help.

All too soon, the time came to prepare themselves for the attack. And Hermione was shaking with nerves.

A/N: So that was a surprise huh? Bet you weren't expecting them to attack the Order and that Hermione would sort of agree to help. And sorry it's so short but I'm hoping the next chapter makes up for it! Please review though… means so much to me!!!


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

They arrived outside a house in the middle of the country. Hermione knew that this was where they held the Order meetings. Even though Voldemort was gone, the Order still met about the missing Death Eaters. She knew Saturday nights was their usual meeting night. She was worried for them.

Hermione stood beside Richard, wearing a mask, as everyone else. Her hair had been straightened and turned black for the night. Her eyes had been changed to a dark green and her facial features had been messed a bit. She hoped no one would notice her… or figure out who she was.

As the clock chimed six they lined up. Rick and Cecilia stood in the center, Richard and Hermione to one side, Draco and Pansy to another. Damien and Cassie stood beside Pansy while Mel and Blaise stood next to Hermione. All down the line people were paired off.

Members of the Order started to file out of the house so they could disapparate. Hermione noticed that Kingsley was the first one out. He stopped dead upon seeing them. The Weasleys came out after him. Hermione saw them all exchange looks and Harry push his way to the front along with Ron. Hermione shuttered a little and Richard squeezed her hand comfortingly, assuring her everything would be alright.

Harry was the first to speak. "Decided to turn yourselves in?" he asked. The line of Death Eaters laughed at his stupidity.

"Give us some credit Potter," Rick said, "We came for a fight. The Order had caused us enough trouble as it is… it's time to end it,"

"How did you find us?" Kingsley asked.

"Not too hard to find," Cecilia said. "We've been keeping tabs on each of you… you really should learn to be more careful," the line laughed again.

"If a fight's what you want… so be it," Harry said. He whispered something to Mr. Weasley who nodded and passed the message along. Hermione wondered what it could possibly be and suddenly urged to be part of it.

She saw McGonagall nod as she received the message and looked over to Ginny. Ginny sighed and nodded. Hermione could guess that they were asking her to hold back. The Death Eaters pulled out their wands and Hermione followed suit. Out of the corner of her eye, as the Order members pulled their wands out, she saw Ginny disappear back into the house. She guessed to hide but wasn't too sure. Ginny wasn't one to drop out of a battle.

Hermione glanced down the line to where Zeek stood. He didn't seemed bothered by the fact that Ginny was there and suddenly disappeared. He just looked determined to fight. Hermione sighed, this was really it.

"We'll give you one last chance to surrender," Kingsley said.

Rick laughed, "I don't think so," he raised his wand quickly and yelled, "STUPEFY!" At that point, the others joined in. Hermione was determined to stick to simple spells, ones she knew she could handle non-verbally so they didn't find out it was her. That was until someone shot a stunner at her.

Hermione looked around to see who it was and saw Ron glaring at her. He shot another at her and she blocked it. _How dare Ron shoot at me!_ She fumed in her head. He shot another and another at her and Hermione was determined to keep blocking them until a spell nicked her arm and a cut appeared. That wasn't one of Ron's spells… that was dark magic… and there was only one person she knew alive who knew that spell. Harry.

She looked to her left and saw Harry's wand pointed at her. This infuriated her. Her friends were shooting at her. Using dark spells against her. Just because they didn't know who she was gave them no right to shoot her. She had no choice but to fire back.

"Harry," Ginny yelled. Hermione looked and saw her friend running towards Harry, wand at the ready and shooting as she ran.

"Where is she?" Harry yelled back as he shot another spell at Hermione, who blocked it swiftly.

"I don't know," Ginny said joining at his side. She shot a spell towards Crabbe. "I looked everywhere for her. The house McGonagall said she'd be at was empty," she shot another spell, towards Cam this time.

Hermione could guess who they were talking about, her. Harry shot another beam of light her ways and she was able to just block it. She couldn't stand it any more. Her friends, the ones she loved, were trying to destroy her like the others.

"STUPEFY!" She yelled. The spell went wide and ended up hitting Sturgis but it didn't matter. She was able to gather Harry, Ron and Ginny's attention.

"Is it just me…?" Harry said, "Or did that…"

"Did that sound like…?" Ron continued stunned.

"Sound like Hermione?" Ginny finished. They all stared at her, oblivious to the battle going on around her.

"There's no way," Harry whispered as Hermione stood there looking at them as well. "Hermione said… she said…"

"It wasn't real," Ginny finished.

"I saw her arms… they were bare," Harry was confused. Hermione was starting to panic. This was why she wanted to keep her mouth shut.

"Hermione," Ginny said walking closer to her, "Hermione… what is going on?"

"Get away from me," Hermione snapped. Ginny stopped dead in her track. Hermione waved her wand and the disguise disappeared. She took her mask off and stared at her friends.

"Hermione… what…?" Harry asked.

"This is all your fault Potter," Hermione sneered. "If you wouldn't have grabbed my arm… you never would've found out. I could have saved you! But you had to go and tell Kingsley and it ruined everything."

"When did this happen Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I don't see how that concerns you," Hermione said glaring at her, "I have a job to do…" She placed her mask back on and ran, leaving the trio in stunned silence. They didn't even try to stop her.

Hermione ran towards Richard who was fighting off George.

"Rich… we have a problem," she said.

"Hermione?" George asked. His distraction cost him and Richard shot the Avada at him and he fell to the ground.

"How did he…?" Richard asked turning around, "Hermione… what happened to the disguise?"

"They know… Harry, Ron and Ginny figured it out… they know who I am…"

"I need to get you out of here," he said. He looked for his father. Rick and Cecilia were fighting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Let's just leave," Hermione said.

"We can't just go…" Richard shook his head. "We came here to finish something. As soon as it's done then we can all leave."

Kingsley was running towards them, "Then let's get it done," Hermione said raising her wand and sending a stunner at him. The Minister blocked it easily and shot one back at her. Richard was able to block it for her. They worked as a team firing spells at Kingsley until he was dropped down.

"Let's go!" Rick yelled as Mr. Weasleys wand flew out of his hand and Cecilia stunned Mrs. Weasley.

"Now we can go," Richard said taking Hermione's hand and disapparting to his house.

Upon landing everyone cheered.

"How many did we manage to kill?" Rick asked.

"I got one," Cassie said, "I'm not sure who he was… a newbie I think,"

"I got George Weasley," Richard said, "Thanks to the help of Hermione," he grinned at her. Hermione was just starting to realize what had happened. She saw a good friend of her's killed… because of her.

"Excellent, that's two Weasleys because I got one of the older ones as well."

"Who did you get?" Hermione asked.

"I believe it was Charlie," Rick said.

"He was visiting from Romania for the holidays and decided to spend a little extra time as well."

"Did anyone else get any?"

"I managed to critically injure a few… St. Mungo's most likely," Draco announced.

"Very good, I think we made our point,"

"I think Hermione needs some time alone," Richard said. Everyone looked at her. She was feeling weak and a little sick.

"Of course Rich, take her to your room for a bit." Cecilia said.

"But first… did anyone get found out?" Rick asked. Everybody shook their heads except Hermione.

"I did," she said quietly.

"The one we didn't want," Rick sighed, "How'd it happen?"

"Harry, Ron and Ginny."

"Can we discuss it later?" Richard asked as Hermione paled a little more.

"Of course," Cecilia said and dismissed them.

A/N: Well?? What'd you think? Was the battle good or what? I hope you liked it, it was a little longer of a chapter! It's getting more intense I promise you that. Only like 4 more chapter left so please review!


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Hermione sat in Richard's room the next day thinking. She couldn't go back to school, not if Ginny knew she was there. They were sure to have told Kingsley and McGonagall and it was too risky for her. Richard walked into the room.

"Hermione… you can't stay here the whole time," he said.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts… I can't. Ginny knows and Sturgis is sure to know, McGonagall will know and then… I'll be sent to Azkaban. I can't go back."

"We've discussed it and you're not going back. There's nothing to worry about. In our pact, if one goes down we all go down. Cassie and I aren't going back either."

"Don't do this to yourself," Hermione said shaking her head as she drew her knees up to her chin, "You guys have to go back, graduate… I'll be fine."

"We're in this together Hermione. We're all going to go into hiding. There will be two houses… we'll be in one with the younger Death Eaters and the other will be for the older. They will be in a ten mile radius. It'll be invisible to everyone but us…"

"Kind of like Sirius's house," Hermione muttered.

"It's an old spell but my dad will be able to do it no problem,"

"When do we leave?"

"Right now," Richard said waving his wand and causing everything to pack. "My dad expects us in ten minutes," He took Hermione's hand and levitated the trunks. They walked out and met Rick and Cecilia.

"Let me send those to the house," Rick said. He waved his wand and the trunks disappeared. "Alright, here's a picture of the house so you can imagine it." Hermione and Richard stared at the picture, memorizing it to memory and then grabbed each others hands.

"I love you," Richard said.

"I love you too," Hermione replied before disapparting away.

When they arrived at the house, they saw Draco, Crabbe, Goyal and a few others already there. Cassie was also there with Damien and Zeek.

"Hermione," Cassie said giving her a hug, "I heard what happened… obviously… everyone knows. I'm so sorry this had to happen,"

"Don't be sorry… it was my fault. Harry just got me so… so… so angry. He kept shooting at me and I snapped and shot back at him. It was my voice that gave me away. I knew I should've kept to nonverbal spells," She sighed and Richard pulled her into a hug.

"It's not your fault Hermione, it could've happened to any of us,"

"But it happened to me… the one with a lot more at stake. I'm supposed to be part of the Order and I blew it all… I betrayed them by doing all this… but they betrayed me as well by… well shooting at me. I don't care if they didn't know… they still shot at me,"

"Hermione, it's alright, shh," Richard said rubbing her back, "Everything will be fine,"

"But they'll know you're involved… you and Cassie by not returning to school,"

"They can't prove anything,"

"They can put two and two together,"

"Hermione, you have to relax… take a seat on the couch," Richard led her over to a couch sitting in the living room, which evidently was where they landed.

"Take a deep breath Granger," Draco said, "Relax… we all have something at stake here… not only are we all risking Azkaban… some more than others… but some of us have jobs we're giving up… all to save you,"

Hermione looked at him, "You're right… I should be more grateful and stop worrying about me. You're all giving up something so I don't get caught… thank you,"

"We keep our group safe," Damien said.

"We're all in this together," Zeek nodded.

"If one goes down… they have to fight us first before that one will land on the ground," Cassie stated firmly. Hermione smiled; maybe everything could work out in the end.

"So, we're here alone are we?" Hermione asked noticing the lack of parental supervision.

"The parents are in a house a few miles North… there will be two here supervising during the day… they don't trust us," Richard said.

"I wonder why, a house full of teenagers… both male and female… I wonder why they wouldn't trust us," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She's feeling better," Draco noted.

"Shut it Malfoy," Hermione joked.

"Just stating the truth," Draco shrugged.

"Hey Zeek," Hermione said, remembering Ginny, "What about Ginny?"

"I said I was going away… she doesn't suspect a thing,"

"Did you see her during the battle?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes," he nodded, "I saw her disappear… I couldn't figure where she was going though,"

"At first I thought they were making her stay out of the battle but then I saw her… my guess is she went to the back and apparted to find me… but I wasn't where I was supposed to be so she returned to report back to Harry… that's when everything went wrong,"

"She was sent to find you?"

"Yea, I heard her telling Harry she couldn't find me… and that I wasn't where I was supposed to be. She never said my name but I know it was me,"

"It had to be you… the rest of the Order were there," Richard said.

"Exactly," Hermione said, "I just don't understand how you could fight her… or at least people she cares about,"

"Because I do what I must. I care about Ginny but what she doesn't know can't hurt her. I try not to shoot to kill… as you do,"

"I don't see how you can do it though… it was so hard for me,"

"It takes time," Cassie said, "I care about Gin as well… I didn't want to hurt her family but we had to show them what we're about… that they can't try to control us,"

"I know," Hermione sighed, "I just wish there was another way,"

"We all do… but it has to be this way," Richard said kissing her head. After that they tried to take Hermione's mind off it by telling jokes and playing games. It worked. Eventually Rick and Cecilia arrived for their supervision. They were a fun group, showing tricks and playing jokes on Crabbe and Goyal.

That night Hermione had a good sleep. The next day they got up around eight and decided who would go out and buy food and supplies. Hermione, Cassie and Richard couldn't because they were skipping out on school and if they were seen by anyone it would blow everything so a few of the younger Death Eaters and a few of the older would go out. It went on like this for a few weeks. Occasionally Zeek would receive Owl's from Ginny, with concerns about Hermione not being at school and not being able to reach her but she never once mentioned her part in the Death Eaters.

One letter got Hermione worried though. Zeek would let her read them because it made her feel loved by her friends, even if she was in this situation. The letter concerned Harry and Ron.

_I'm so worried. Harry and Ron are going mad about everything. They are always here at Hogwarts meeting with McGonagall and never stop to speak with me. McGonagall says they are stressing over Hermione, trying to find her and find out why no one's seen her. They are stating to think Death Eaters have captured her… and you know what they are like against the dark side. They'll stop at nothing until they can speak with Hermione again… find out why she's not showing up anywhere and there's been no word from her. _

_Ron has even gone as far to blame Richard for everything… since he hasn't been to school either but neither has Cassie… I'm so scared. I'm worried something bad had happened to them. I don't blame either of them… something is going on with Hermione and I think Richard and Cassie knew about it before anyone else and they are out looking for her. I hope they find her. I really do… before Ron and Harry go nuts._

Hermione's hand shook as she read the letter. She knew Harry and Ron knew about her… but what exactly were they thinking? Did they think the Death Eaters had captured her and imperiused her or something? She could guess what they would do if they found out the truth… what they'd do to Richard… Cassie… Draco… even Rick and Cecilia.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Zeek asked. Hermione shook her head as the tears came. She couldn't let them find her… for the sake of her friends. "Come on, let's get you somewhere for now. Lie down and get some rest… everything will be fine."

Hermione didn't believe it.

A/N: I think the story is coming to an end soon… a few more chapters I think not sure. But what'd you think? Ginny's getting worried about Hermione… harry and Ron are going crazy… intense stuff lol. Please review!


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Hermione and Cassie were sitting in the kitchen talking. They both missed school and the hot professor Ronaldson. Potions was one of Hermione's favorite classes and the professor was brilliant.

"I think Ronaldson liked you as well," Cassie said.

"Why?"

"Well… I remember the first day when he was introduced, he so winked at you when he was walking to the table,"

"You saw that? But your table was like two down from us,"

"I was watching the hot guy… so I noticed it," Cassie shrugged, "But anyways... in the amateur potions class I took he was talking about you… saying how you were able to create a successful polyjuice in second year and how brilliant your potion skills were. I also had a detention with him and he was saying you should be teaching the class."

"He was talking about me?" Hermione asked.

"He's always talking about you… I swear… he's brilliant though,"

"But he's so much older then I am… like seven years… why would he be interested in me?"

"Hermione… you realize you're gorgeous right? Any guy would be blind not to see that… besides… my sister married a guy eight years older than her and they are so happy together,"

"Yea but I'm happy with Richard," Hermione stated.

"Speaking of you and Richard… I was just wondering… have you guys… you know… don't _it_ yet?"

"Done what?" Hermione asked not understanding.

"_It_," Cassie emphasized.

"Oh," Hermione said going a little pink, "No… uh… we haven't,"

"Why not?" Cassie asked.

"I just think it's a little early still,"

"You have been dating for like three months or so right?"

"Well yea,"

"So… what are you waiting for?"

"It still seems too early,"

"Whatever you say," Cassie shrugged.

"Why… how long did you and Damien wait for?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We waited until we were ready… about a month and a half after we started dating."

"Really? That soon?"

"We were in love and both felt ready," Cassie shrugged.

"My parents raised me to believe in… well no sex before marriage," Hermione said.

"I see," Cassie said, "And Richard's alright with this?"

"Well… we haven't really spoken of it," Hermione said quietly.

"Oh… well as long as he hasn't brought it up then," Cassie said and that ended the conversation because the guys, who were outside doing godric-knows-what, walked in.

"What are you girls talking about?" Richard asked putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Actually we were discussing what you guys could possible be up to out there," Hermione said turning to him. "Which brings me to… what were you doing out there?"

"That is a secret you'll never know," Draco said smirking.

"Oh right Malfoy…" Cassie said, "Like we can't figure it out,"

"Bet you, you can't," Blaise said.

"Let's see here… you are dirty… and out of breath… and your hair is wind swept… my guess it you were either playing Quidditch or chasing some type of animal," Hermione laughed.

"Alright… it was Quidditch," Damien said.

"Told yea," Cassie smirked giving him a kiss.

"Yea, yea," Draco said.

"So… what next?" Hermione asked and then just as Pansy was about to respond there was a big crash. Everyone stared towards the front of the house and Hermione, Richard and Draco all drew their wands.

"Quietly and carefully," Damien muttered. They nodded and snuck around the hall to where the front door was. Hermione peeked through and saw a few people standing there, wands drawn. Order members.

"Shit," muttered Damien.

"How the hell did they find us?" Draco asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Richard said, "We have to get Hermione out of here,"

"They know I'm here… they'd have to,"

"What do we do?"

"Why are they just standing there?" Damien asked.

"They're waiting for us to approach them before they attack," Hermione said, "It's something new they've decided to do… for the better than the worse… gives their opponent a chance to surrender or confess."

"I'll go," Richard said.

"No… if you go I'm coming with you…" Hermione hissed, "Let me… please… I know the Order," she pleaded.

"But what about everything…?"

"I can handle it… please… let me go,"

"Fine… you me and Draco," Richard said, "Everyone else stay back or else," they nodded and Hermione took a deep breath and walked around the corner.

A/N: I hate to end it here but… I want suspense lol… what do you think will happen????? I would love to hear your thoughts in a review!!


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

As soon as Hermione rounded the corner she saw five wands point at her, Harry and Ron among them. She raised her hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Don't shoot," Hermione said. She dropped her wand on the ground and walked slowly towards them. Standing there was Harry, Ron, Sturgis, Kingsley and Molly Weasley.

Richard grabbed Hermione's arm to stop her but she shook it off and stopped two feet from them. Looking directly at Harry and Ron she whispered, "I'm sorry,"

"Sorry isn't going to cut this Granger," Kingsley said in his official Minister tone.

"Hermione," Molly said, "How could you do this to us?"

"It's not what you think," she said, "all that we've been fighting for before… and what your fighting for now… well things have changed. Do you really think I'd join something if it was what it used to be?"

"Hermione," Sturgis said, "They've brain washed you. They are the same scum they used to be,"

"If you're calling them scum you're calling me scum," Hermione snapped.

"You're not scum Mione," Harry said.

"Just those who you hang with are," Ron said glaring at Richard and Draco.

"Ron, stop it," Hermione said, "Please listen to me,"

"Have you forgotten how the Order works?" Kingsley said.

"No of course not… I haven't forgotten my morals either. I am still faithful to you…"

"Faithful? You attacked us!" Ron snapped.

"I had to retaliate… you were shooting at me!"

"Hermione… why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.

"Because I knew this was going to happen…" she whispered. "I knew if I told you, you would think I was evil and against everything I still believe in. The only reason I joined was because I believed it wasn't the same it used to be. It isn't under Voldemorts ruling anymore… he was the darkest and he's gone… thanks to you Harry. Everything is different now… they fight for the good of evil… not for evil itself… they are trying to put everything right again."

"Listen to yourself Hermione," Harry said, "You're not the same anymore,"

"How did you find us?" she asked quietly, tears in her eyes now. "How did you get the place?"

"You have someone untrustworthy among you," Kingsley said.

"Who?" She asked. Just then Ginny burst into the room.

"I want answers Mione, and I want them now!" she screamed.

"Ginny… you were told not to come in… you were told to wait for us,"

Ginny ignored her mother, "Start talking Hermione," she pointed her wand threateningly at Hermione.

"Lower it Gin," Harry said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Not until she talks," Ginny hissed.

"Ginny… please," Hermione begged, "It's not what you think,"

"I don't want to hear any of your bull shitting excuses,"

"Ginny!" Molly gasped but Ginny ignored her, "Speak… now,"

Hermione gulped back more tears and tried to explain but she couldn't get the words right. Ginny's hand was shaking from rage the whole time and was getting frustrated by the second.

"HERMIONE!" she finally screamed, "If you don't spit it out… you're all going to Azkaban right now!"

"Ginny, you can't give those orders," Kingsley said.

"I don't give a bloody damn if I can or not! There's more in the back," she said, "why don't half of you make yourselves useful and go gather them," Sturgis and Kingsley went and walked past Richard and Draco to catch the others. Richard walked up behind Hermione and hugged her.

"Step away from her," Ron hissed. Hermione looked up teary eyed. "It's all your fault she's part of this," Hermione glared at him.

"It was my choice Ronald Weasley… don't you dare blame Richard,"

"If you didn't go out with him in the first place this never would've happened," Ginny snapped.

"Oh really? Well did you know Cassie is part of it? Damien? _Zeek_," Hermione shot back.

"I know everyone who's part of it," Ginny said smugly, "Because it so happen that our spy is Zeek," Hermione stared at her in shock, mouth falling open. Richard and Draco's eyes both narrowed in disgust.

"But… the letters… no… he's faithful!"

"Those letters were coded, what you read was meant for your eyes only… only Zeek could read the real thing. Something George had invented for the Order to use… before you killed him,"

"I didn't kill him," Hermione pleaded.

"You as good have… it was you who distracted him and let Richard kill him! I lost two more brothers because of you Hermione! You and your bloody Death Eater friends!"

"Ginny please," Hermione begged walking towards her friend. Ginny pointed her wand at her and Richard held her back.

"No Hermione, we've gave you enough chances… no more… you've blown it."

"No, please," Hermione cried. She wept tears and Richard held her close, glaring at the four. They heard yells and bangs in the kitchen. Richard looked over his shoulder at Draco. He nodded and Draco turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"Where the bloody hell does he think he's going?" Ginny hissed.

"He's going to tell them to surrender… our side I mean," Richard sighed.

"I don't trust him… Harry… would you?"

"Sure Gin," Harry sighed and walked in the direction of the kitchen. A few minutes later the Order members walked out clad with Death Eater juniors. The only ones not tied up were Zeek, Cassie, Hermione, Richard and Draco. Zeek walked over to Ginny and stood by her side. Richard glared at him.

"How could you do this? How could you abandon everything we had?"

"I couldn't stand it anymore… when we were discussing the order attack… I knew Ginny was part of it and I couldn't have her get hurt… she was all that mattered to me. I made a choice and I still stick by it," Zeek said.

"You're a betrayer Zeek!" Richard roared, "You are unworthy of the mark!"

"I don't care anymore," Zeek shrugged.

"Hermione," Cassie said, "I'm sorry this had to happen,"

"It's not your fault,"

"Yes it is… we never should have brought you here… never should've have made you believe we were the good guys. The truth is… this is the same as it always has been. We are the same as we always were, even under Voldemorts orders."

"What?" Hermione asked going still in Richards arms.

"We lied to you to gain your trust and bring you to our side because of your strength. The only truth of the matter was that we do accept muggle borns and half bloods, unlike Voldemort because some of them are more powerful then the purist of blood,"

"I don't understand,"

"We lied to you… we're not the good guys… we only wanted your power,"

"But… everything you said about… everything," Hermione said.

"Lies… all of it," Cassie said sighing, "I'm sorry."

"Hermione Granger, you will be submitted to questioning but not persecuted as the others will be," Kingsley said, "Since you were confused and lied to."

"The rest of you," Sturgis said waving his wand. Draco, Cassie and Richard were all bound together. "Will be coming with us,"

Hermione looked at Richard with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I wasn't lying though when I said I loved you. I really do care for you,"

"I'm sorry it has to be like this. I promised you I wouldn't hate you… and I don't. I can't no matter what," Hermione said walking towards him and kissing him.

"That's enough Miss Granger," Kingsley said. Hermione broke away from him and the tears flowed strongly. She watched as Kingsley and Sturgis left with all of the Death Eaters.

"Did you have others get the rest?" Zeek asked looking at Harry.

"Yes, we had Arthur Weasley and a few others go to the other house."

"I hope those you sent with him are powerful because those are the adults and…"

"We know Zeek, no worries. We had the strongest and most powerful Aurors accompany them,"

"I hope you catch them all," Zeek then turned to Hermione, "I'm sorry this had to happen,"

"No, it's my fault for being so stupid," Hermione said.

"Yea, how could the smartest witch of our age be so stupid?" spat Ginny and then brushed past her, banging into her shoulder and making Hermione fall down. Hermione watched on sadly as Ginny walked out the door. She sighed as Harry helped her up. Zeek followed Ginny out.

"Mione…" Harry said, "I'm sorry for shooting at you… I had no idea… but it's just…"

"No… I'm sorry for participating… I should've refused… this is all my fault,"

"No it's not… they tricked you," Harry said.

"I guess so," Hermione sighed, "But now I'm branded for life with this thing on my arm,"

"How did you cover it up before?" Harry asked curiously.

"There's a spell that will cover it up for about an hour," Hermione said, "but it's pointless to do it,"

"Come on, Kingsley wants you back at headquarters, he'll meet you there later." Hermione sighed again and let Harry apparate her away.

A/N: Well?? Was it unexpected that Zeek was a spy??? What about what Cassie did for Hermione… she was lying to save her… they were telling her the truth, so they aren't as bad as they were under Voldemorts ruling they really had changed, but Cassie lied to save Hermione because she can see how much it pained her and Richard agreed… in case you were wondering. Please leave a review… story's coming to an end.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Hermione went through a bunch of questioning with Kingsley. It took three hours to figure everything out but in the end Hermione was set free with only a weeks Azkaban sentencing but in a better environment. She was aloud to visit Richard and her friends as well. At the end of the week in Azkaban, Hermione felt as if she had enough drama for a life time.

She was greeted by Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm ready for a nice hot shower," Hermione said pulling on her tangled hair. She may have only been in there for a week but since her hair was curly and frizzy, it tangled easily.

"Let's get you home for a shower then," Harry said. They went to the burrow where Hermione spent an hour washing the dirt and grim from her body and hair. She walked down to the kitchen where Bill, Percy, Ron, Fleur, Arthur, Molly and Harry were.

"Ginny still mad at me?" she asked sadly.

"No," a voice said from behind her. Hermione turned to see Ginny standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry for everything Mione. Zeek explained everything to me,"

"I'm sorry Ginny… I never should've,"

"It's not your fault," Ginny said walking towards her and embracing her in a hug, "You were tricked… happens to the best of us."

"I'm so happy everything is good again," Hermione said but she couldn't help looking at her arm, where the mark laid.

"Same here Mione, same here,"

That afternoon Hermione visited Rick, Cecilia and Richard in Azkaban. They were allowed to share a cell, upon Hermione's request, being family.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you guys," Hermione said. She seemed to be saying sorry a lot lately.

"No Hermione, we're sorry for asking you to join. We never should've made you,"

"I asked for the mark," she said.

"But only to make us happy. You never should've had to do that."

"I know I'm sure everything will work out in the end. You're only in here for twenty years," Hermione shrugged.

"Until they convict us of murdering the Weasley boys,"

"Don't think that way," Hermione said, "I'll talk to them,"

"They trust you still?"

"Not completely… no… but it's starting to build again."

"Hermione… don't do anything that will get that trust broken… we're not worth it," Cecilia said.

"Keep building that trust, you need it," Rick agreed.

"I love you Hermione," Richard said, "I never meant for it to be like this,"

"I know Richard… and I love you to… but… and I'm so sorry… but I don't think it's going to work though. With you in Azkaban… I just don't think…"

"It's alright Hermione, I understand." Richard said hugging her, "I'll always love you though,"

"I'll love you too Richard… I'll always love you as well," They kissed one more passionate kiss before Hermione left him forever. Maybe sometime in the future… after he got out… they could be together. But until that time came, Hermione was going to live her life however she can.

A/N: Well I think that's it… the end. I may write a sequel it all depends on requests and if I can find something to write about (any idea's??? leave in a review or PM me!!). I hope you all enjoyed it and I would love to thank everyone who reviewed! If anyone has any questions or anything all you have to do is ask… either in a review or a PM. Thanks again everyone! If I do write a sequel it won't be for a while because I have a lot of stories going on at the moment. Thanks you again everyone! You rock!! And as one story ends, so does a school year lol… I actually wrote this during the school year and posted it all so that's kinda cool! Anyways thanks again guys!


	31. sequel preview!

A/N: Hello readers! I wanted to let everyone know that I have started a sequel to this story, it's called "Facing the truth". A full summary is included in the first chapter of the story. Here's a sneak preview only for you who have either alerted the story, or my as an author.

*note* this scene isn't even in the first chapter, it appears a little later on*

Hermione looked out into the crowd of people in Diagon Alley. People and faces blurred past her as she walked beside Ginny. The two were having such a wonderful time out and about, just like they used to.

"I'm glad we decided to do this," Ginny said.

"Me too," Hermione smiled looking at her old friend. She looked back into the crowd a face appeared. A face she hadn't seen in twenty years. A face she had lived for, and loved with all of her heart. Richard Wilson. His eyes locked with hers and Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe what her eyes were telling her. Maybe she was just paranoid because of the letter she received. Or maybe he was the one to send her the letter.

"Hermione what is it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione blinked, and in the instant she opened her eyes again, he was gone.


End file.
